The legend of the red hood
by CrispyPretzel
Summary: Marco was an orphan who was raised but some of Mewni's strongest men until he was forced to hide from the evil that seeks his power. While hiding he saves kingdoms and became the legend of the red hood but what happens when he meets Star? How will he hide his secret?
1. The Red Hooded Man

Chapter 1: The legend of the red hooded man.

**12 years ago…**

It was a quiet night on Mewni as the wild animals from the Forest of certain death emerged from the tiny crevices in an attempt to find a late night meal. A sly and cunning fox like creature crept silently through the forest in an attempt to catch a possum or two for his family. It had been 2 days since he had last caught a meal and was becoming desperate to find a meal to sustain his children when his eyes locked onto a bush the appeared to move. He crept through the shadows, cautious not to make a sound until he got close enough to the bush and prepared to attack what lurked behind the bush. Once it leaped over the bush, it revealed to be a family of rats that dashed for a hole in an attempt to hide from the ravenous fox. This proved barely successful for the rats with one losing its tail after being bit by the fox. It had become hopeless for the fox until another sound could be recognised off in the distance.

The cries of what he believed to be a mewman could be heard off in the distance which peaked the fox's curiosity and continued his voyage to find a suitable meal. It took some time to pinpoint the sound of the crying but was revealed to be a young baby that was supposedly left in the forest abandoned.

The child was around 1 month old with very little hair on his head and dark brown eyes the colour of chocolate. He looked very tired and had bags under his eyes and his eyes also bloodshot from the excess crying. He was very small and had a mole under his right eye.

The fox took advantage of this situation and started dragging him which startled the baby into crying even louder irritating the fox. He was half way back to the hole that he resided in when the sound of shouts came in his direction which startled the fox into running away in a desperate attempt to escape but he was not pursued but came home with no food to provide for his children.

The shouting slowly died down as a man emerged from behind the thick vegetation holding a sturdy blade in hand. He looked to be in his late 60s and looked to be a very strong man who towered high and had a masculine body with long brown hair tied neatly and soft green eyes. He had a gentle touch and a kind heart filled with generosity and honour. He found the young boy laying on the ground covered in moist dirt and no clothes. He was severely malnourished and on the brink of collapsing.

The man wasted no time and grabbed the child into his hand and returned back to his humble abode near the forest. It was nothing very special being the size of any regular home that could house 3 people which were plenty for him. He cleansed the boy and retrieved a blanket to make the boy feel at home. It had only taken minutes for the boy to fall asleep in the hands of Borin the bold, retired royal knight of Mewni and one of the most iconic knights to roam the lands.

The next day Borin had prepared a meal consisting of pottage stew with stale bread. Borin was a fairly wealthy man but didn't enjoy the lavish lifestyle but rather appreciate the more basic things in life like hunting for your own food and wrestling giant carnivorous plants out of pure entertainment.

He began to feed the child small amounts of stew, and he instantly fell in love with it, although he was too weak to feed himself. Boris had become fond of the kid and saw his fighting spirit inside of him that would be perfect to train.

After he had finished his meal, He had begun preparing to go on a trip to meet with some old friends of his in need of assistance and brought the boy along with him. The trip was fairly long and consisted of the occasional bear of warnicorn but nothing that old Boris couldn't handle. After the half-hour hike to a quiet village consisting of various farms and multiple wooden huts which were occupied by some friends of Boris who would help on his mission to raise this child.

They had all become fond of the boy and would begin training once he was ready but before any of this could happen he needed a name. They had discussed the matter and agreed upon a name for the child. He would be Marco, the red hooded man.

**Present time…**

It had been 12 years since Marco had been rescued by Borin and his friends and he had a strong relationship with all of them, knowing all of them as his parents. It was the morning in Mewni as the sun rose with the birds chirping their songs in harmony. Today Marco would be training with one of Boris' friend, Gregory.

Gregory was a very wise man but unlike the others, he was very frail and in no condition to fight. He used to be a sorcerer who taught him how to channel his magic into strong abilities. Most mewmens don't use magic since they are too weak to use it and usually need some sort of artifact to help channel the energy like a want or staff but with enough practice, you can use basic magic and eventually build a strong flow of magic that is enough to use large amounts.

Gregory was known to be one of the strongest spell casters and was known to be the only person who was capable of channeling magic to a high extent.

Marco had been practicing magic every since he could walk and was building a strong bond to it, being able to castle simple spells at the age of 12 when it takes the average person centuries to be at his level. Marco was always a fast learner and was showing lots of potential but with his power comes danger.

Ever since Marco was born, he has been hidden from others in fear that people would use him for evil. At his pace he will be without a doubt Mewni's strongest warrior and would eventually be able to level kingdoms with very little effort. The only people that know him are his caretakers.

Marco had gotten out of bed and was greeted by Boris and Grunt, an incredibly strong man who was also rather small but could lift 20 warnicorns. He was without a doubt the strongest of the lot and was a very energetic man. They had prepared the usual meal consisting of pottage stew, stale bread and an apple.

"Good morning ma boy!" Grunt exclaimed while smacking Marco in the back causing him to spit out of stew.

"Careful there the stews hot," he added after seeing him spit the stew.

"Good morning Grunt and Boris. Can't wait to practice my spell casting with Greg. I've learnt to bend water!" Marco replied with a grin plastered on his face.

This made both Grunt and Boris smile seeing how much he has grown. Marco was now well toned and had developing abs at a very young age and will slightly taller than Grunt. He has become very strong when fighting and has taken an interest in karate. Besides fighting, he is also very intelligent and has a good understanding of alchemy and swords crafting along with many other subjects.

"Good to hear your learning fast. You'll become a warrior in no time!" Borin assured as he pours a cup of coffee into his large mug labeled '#1 dad'. It's always cringey to see him with it since he always makes dad jokes.

"Greg said that today we'll learn to make a magical sword!" Marco exclaimed, downing the rest of the soup in a matter of seconds.

He wiped his mouth and collected a large stack of books off the counter which he lifted with ease as he made his way to the door before waving goodbye to the two men as he left to meet with Gregory.

He tended to train high up on the mountain next to the village since it was very peaceful and to warm him up. He would always fly to the top which always annoyed him since he knew he wouldn't learn to fly for a while.

It took a painstaking hour to climb up to their training point leaving Marco sweating profusely. He was greeted by Gregory meditating on a rock nearby, unbeknownst of his presence.

Gregory had blonde hair that would turn grey with a long bear reaching his chest and bright blue eyes the colour of the ocean. On his cheeks he had two pairs of yin-yangs and was slightly taller than Marco.

"Much can be told by the symbols on a person's face but only magic wielders get this trait. The yin and yang, a symbol meaning balance to the universe. Much can be told by the symbols on a person's face and have the ability but their actions can change their shape." Marco had never seen his marks since they had never developed them. He had known that a magic user receives their marks once they use a very powerful spell that emits large amounts of magic, lighting their cheeks.

Gregory opens his eyes and claps his hands together. "Well, time to get started on our training. I believe today we will be learning how to bend water," Gregory added while pointing a finger to a river nearby, lifting some of the water into the shape of a warnicorn until it dissipated back into the currents.

Marco had continued his training on the mountain for several hours learning about the history of Mewni on the way and what lays far beyond their borders. He had learnt that there were other dimensions which he found hard to believe since he had never really left his village unless he went hunting will Grunt or Boris.

It had been hours since Marco had started his training with Gregory and was beginning to get exhausting. It was nearing mid-day, so they had decided to take a break to study and fill their stomachs with food.

This trip down was silent, Gegory deciding to stay next to Marco as they slowly marched down the slope in silence. The silence was broken when Marco spoke.

"When will I be finished with my magic training?" He questioned. Gregory looked like he hadn't acknowledged the question until seconds later where he replied, "Patiente boy. Magic is not as simple as holding a sword or cooking a bowl of soup. Magic is very broad with infinite amounts of spells to cast, most of which you are too ready for but I can assure you that we will be done by the end of the year."

This got Marco excited. He had always wanted to follow in the footsteps of his caretakers after hearing the thousands of stories from each of them on their adventures around the dimension and how they became some of Mewni's most respected and beloved people. Marco wanted to explore the world, he wanted to make friends, he wanted to save people's lives and he wanted to be respected by everyone.

Marco was snapped out of his daze once he tripped on a rock, causing him to fall forward. He closed his eyes but the impact never came. He opened his eyes to see himself floating slightly above the ground with a blue mesmerizing aura around surrounding his body.

"Careful boy. You've got to always be on alert for danger, even if it's just rough terrain," gregory commented as he continued walking forward.

"Thank you," Marco grumbled under his breath, being disappointed. One day he wanted to prove that he wasn't some kid that needed constant surveillance but a strong man that could survive on his own.

Once at the bottom, they had eaten at Gregory's house which was a much larger house compared to the others and he tended to cook the best out of them all. Marco always was a good cook but never tended to make his own food and left that job to the adults. He continued to study later on with the multiple books that he had and noticed that a lot of them referenced a kingdom called Mewni. At first he found it strange that a kingdom on Mewni was called Mewni but soon became very interested in their history. They held one of the strongest heirlooms of any kingdom and was a royal magical wand. He learnt of the fight of Toffee, to the tragedy of the Queen of Darkness to the great monster massacre that was known as mewnipendence day. Marco had never seen a monster since his village was very well protected and no one would bother trying to defeat any of Mewni's strongest men.

Marco had finished studying and was getting ready to study with Joseph, the alchemist of the group. He wasn't as wise as Gregory but he was very smart and knew a lot about spells. He was known to have made some of the most revolutionary healing spells and occasionally some very powerful potions that can be a replacement for basic magic.

While Marco was on his way to his study lesson, he had a strange feeling that he was being watched by someone. He began to increase his walking speed until he made it to Josef's house. Little did he know a pair of yellow beady eyes were glaring at Marco off in the distance.

**Meanwhile…**

In the forest, there was a very observant monster spying on Marco, a mere scout. He had been observing this boy for years under the command of his boss. They had recognised Marco as a very strong boy with potential beyond imaginable. They knew that they would need to take control and use him before he became too strong and would destroy them all.

The monster made his way back into the forest recounting the plan in his head. Tonight was going to be the night of attack under the order of their boss. They would capture Marco and train him to become their warrior and potential to take over the lands of Mewni for monster king so they could be free of the constant state of fear. They chose this time so that he couldn't get too strong that they couldn't handle him not to consider that his caretaker were some of Mewni's most iconic men. It was also 2 years until the the Queen of Mewni will bestow the royal wand to her daughter making it easier for them to attack.

He had finally arrived at the lair of his boss and pressed a few buttons until the door finally opened into a long hallway. After a slow walk he made it to what was an office with a man clicking his pen while reading what looked like the Royal Mewnian News, one of Mewni's most popular news sources.

"You know, this newspaper is very biased and unreliable for the news. Most of the stuff on here is random stories of monster encounters and the destruction of the Princess of Mewni." The boss observed as he continued reading the article.

"Greetings master. I have come back with a report. It seems that the boy today has trained with magic man and is currently training with witch. I suggest that we attack once everyone is asleep".

The boss placed the newspaper back on his desk to reveal what looked like a combination of a lizard and bigfoot which shouldn't be a thing. His body was filled head to toe with scars from the Mewmans and had red eyes with sharp retractable claws and a long tail. He had sharp teeth and a glare that could peel the skin off anyone unfortunate to be on the receiving end. He stared at the monster for a second making him uncomfortable.

"Although that would work, that would leave the rest of the men to deal with. We have to put them all down but leave that to me." The boss replied with a large grin plastered on his face. His plan would come together and he would rule over Mewni.

"Alright boss. I will return to observing the boy," The monster saluted and started to walk out before being cut off by his boss.

"You can stop it with the formalities. Just call me Des." He replied before ushering him out.

**Back to Marco…**

Marco had finished his study lesson with Josef. He hadn't learned too much but learnt about some of the flora and fauna of Mewni to get a better understanding on potion brewing while also showing him some of his potions for him to keep. He had been collecting potions for Marco so he was prepared for any situation to come. He was left with another stack of books to read on and made his way back home to prepare for dinner. It was beginning to become dark and now was his time to relax and take some time to study. Today was board game night and as long as we don't play Mecropoly we should be fine. Gregory always manages to trick Grunt into making an offer with him for corn but always falls for the trick and loses first time every time causing him to go on a rampage.

As he arrived home he was greeted by Boris, and Gregory sitting at the table while Grunt was cooking an entire bear that he had caught in the woods. He had sat down and prepared for dinner and was served a special of bear and some green leaves that didn't taste good but were apparently 'good for nutrients'.

They had all sat down with Josef arriving later and chatted about their days and many other topics until Marco started asking questions.

"So what is the Mewni kingdom like? I've been reading about it in the books and it sounds like a cool place. Can we go there sometime?" This left everyone stiff and felt guilty since Marco had never been able to explore beyond their home and the forest. It was silent until Boris responded.

"Mewni is quite a nice place. It is the largest kingdom of Mewni and home to the royal wand, one of the most powerful weapons but you can't go because you have to remain a secret."

Being kept a secret was always a sensitive topic to Marco. He hated how he could never do anything besides train non stop for days on end and have one day of free time. He never understood why he had to do this and it annoyed him a lot.

"I don't understand. Why do I have to be kept a secret? I just want to be a kid and do kid things like place outside or stay inside playing video games. Is that too much to ask?" Marco replied raising his voice until he was at an almost shouting level.

Marco decided to leave and go to bed early leaving everyone to sink in what had just happened. They all knew that he didn't love training non stop but could never tell him why he had to do this. They knew that there was someone coming to try and destroy Mewni and knew that Marco would be one of their only hope.

They all decided to leave Marco alone for the night and they had all prepared to sleep. Marco was in his room contemplating what he would do. He didn't want to leave but he wanted to go on an adventure or do something fun. Maybe he could convince them to let him go on a trip somewhere fun even if he didn't get to make friends. He was reading a section in one of his magic books that went into some of the history of Mewni and also read about some of the other kingdoms like the Spiderbites which confused him. _Why would you build a kingdom on a place infested with spiders?_ There was also the underworld, a hot mess full of devils, the Johansens filled with strong warriors, The Cloud Kingdom full of flying pony heads out of all things and the Water Folk who live in the water. There was so much variety on Mewni and he wanted to explore it all but it was getting late and he knew that he would have to go to sleep eventually.

After an hour or so later of reading he was getting tired and fell asleep peacefully, hoping to go on an adventure someday.

**The middle of the night…**

Now was the time for the monsters to attack. Their team wasn't the biggest consisting of 10 or so monsters of different shapes and sizes. At the front walked Des as they marched closer to the village.

This plan had been in action for years and they could not afford to fail. It was pitch black outside with the subtle lights of the men's torches as they caught a glimpse of the village, looking unprotected.

"Now is the time that we strike. I want the attackers to push forward with me and the archers to lay fire on my command. I trust that the rest of you can secure the boy before it's too late." Des had begun as they stopped in front of the village, consisting of roughly a dozen or so buildings. What no one noticed was Josef on night guard and was quick to react to the monster spotted, running swiftly to the residence of Marco and Boris.

**Marco's perspective…**

Marco was fast asleep in his bed covered by a cotton blanket and and a red hoodie with his regular clothes. It was a chilly night and he had forgotten to change clothes after leaving everyone else to go to his room. He had felt quite guilty for leaving them on a bad note and was prepared to apologise.

He woke up abruptly to the sound of screaming and his door slamming open, making him jump out of bed into a fighting position that he had been taught by Grunt. He looked forward to seeing a distressed Boris and Gregory rush to Marco holding what looked like a pair of scissors and yanked Marco into his hands which put him on high alert. He had never seen them this distressed and was scaring him.

"What's going on Boris?" Marco grunted under the shear force of Boris' grip.

"We have to get you out of here immediately." Gregory replied but he thought that his answer was rather vague. They ran fast out of the village and before he was out of sight he had noticed a bright light that looked like fire emitting from his house. The only place he had ever known was under attack and there was nothing he could do.

Marco was deep in thought and was severely stressed about what would happen to the others. He hadn't noticed that he had been shedding tears the whole time. Boris had been running at a constant fast pace with Gregory flying right behind them on high alert of any followers until they had decided that they had gotten far enough from the damage to recover.

"Marco, I know this will be hard for you to hear but you have got to leave. I will open you a portal to another location and I need you to stay silent from any monsters." Boris hastilly commanded Marco, making him more stressed of what was going on.

"What happened?" Marco pleaded, his voice full of fear as he stood eye to eye with Boris. His soft green eyes slightly helped the situation but not enough for the paranoid boy.

"I need you to understand that there are dangerous monsters in search of your power," he reached into his bag and pillaged for what he was looking for only to reveal a necklace that had the shape of a extravagant sun made of the finest metal and beads of gems of every colour. It was a mesmerizing object and once he handed it to Marco, he felt a strong surge of strength emitting from his body. For the first time he felt like a man, someone who could topple buildings with the flick of his wrist. "I want you to hold onto this tight. This monster who attacked is not an ordinary monster. He is in search of power and if he got a hold of you, he could destroy everything and everyone so I need you to stay hidden. I know it's hard but we might be able to see each other again." At this point Boris had been lifting Marco's chin so they made eye contact. He was crying profusely and it was a hard scene for Boris to watch.

He moved aside to reveal Gregory standing behind him with something else in his hand. It was a well crafted sword that stood tall made of the strongest metals of Mewni and glamoured with precious gems that could be worth a fortune to anything. This was no normal sword. It was fit for a king, no, it was made for a god. "Take this Marco and I want you to hold it with your life. This is a sword stronger than any other you will ever see. I crafted it years ago putting all of my magic into it leaving me powerless for a century. Inside of this sword is power beyond your belief and if you channel it right, you can summon your inner spirit animal to aid you in battle." He passed it to Marco and felt the weight of the sword. It was much heavier than a normal sword and would take him time to get used to. He didn't understand the extent of the situation but knew that everyone would be relying on him to save the kingdom. He looked at both of them with tears in his eyes and a look of determination. This was no easy feat for him but he knew he had to be strong.

"Thank you." He croaked as Boris and Gregory smiled as they prepared to open the portal until a sharp sword came flying in their direction, hitting Boris straight in the hard. He dropped and Marco screamed as he shook Boris but made little effort to move, only opening his arms to reveal the scissors muttering "run" as loud as he could before he passed away. Marco grabbed the scissors and made a swiping motion, not knowing where he was going to go but looked behind to see Gregory struggling to keep him time.

"Goodbye," Marco wailed as he stepped through the portal and ended up in the middle of a grassland.

He gazed into the sky and realised that he was still in Mewni. He let one lonely tear flow down his eyes filled with rage and anger.

"I will avenge you father."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that first chapter which totalled to around 4500 words. I plan to make my next chapters longer than this one and also plan starting the story in the next chapter but I just wanted to give some context to what Marco had gone through so you can understand his emotions.**

**Also if you see any different spelling it's either I suck at spelling or that since I'm from Australia it's spelt different like it's spelt mum not mom for me.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**


	2. Making New Friends

Chapter 2: Making Friends

**2 year later…**

_In Mewni, everyone has heard of the legend of the red hooded man. They all know that he is real but very little have even gotten a glimpse at his appearance and all state that they say a man in a red hoodie. There are lots of different beliefs of who this man is and some believe that he is the child of a god as no one was capable of his strength. People have started worshipping for his noble acts from saving countless kingdoms from monster invasions without acknowledgement._

In a village on the outcrops of mewni, a dragon had been pillaging through a village, taking any food that it could find and looting houses for gold. The entire village had gone into lockdown, some hiding in their houses but most in a secure hideout. Huddled behind dozens of adults laid the kids in a state of fear as the parents reassured the children they would be alright but one child didn't need cheering up. As a matter of fact he was oddly excited for an attack on his village but he knew he had nothing to fear.

He turned to his friends who huddled in a corner. "Don't worry guys! I bet ya that the red hooded man will save us anytime soon!" The kid whispered as to make little sound. The kids looked at him with disbelief.

"You actually think that guy is real? No one could be that strong," One replied.

"I swear he's real. My dad said he saw him when he lived in the spiderbite kingdom!" He counted.

"Come on, you know that's just a children's story!" Another child chirped in.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is t-"

Their argument was abrupted by the thuds of the large dragons tearing down a wall of the building most of the people resided in, including the kids.

The dragon was about to attack, he was slugged hard in the back which managed to know the dragon down. Swiftly turning around the dragon saw nothing behind it only to feel a sharp slice at one of its feat, making it roar in pain, having a limp. This got the dragon furious, spraying fire all around him and for a brief moment he had believed that he had done but saw someone standing in front of him.

To the onlookers, they saw a man wearing a red hood and grey jeans which was a rather odd set of clothes for a Mewman but were too distracted by the man in front of him. He was the red hooded man.

"I knew he was real!" The original kid rejoiced, pumping his fist in the air.

Marco was getting ready to finish off the dragon, he unsheathed his sword which sent great strength of him as it shined as bright as the morning sun. he dashed forward at incredible speeds and jumped high onto the dragon, starting to run up its body while dodging the claws being swung at him in a desperate attempt. He neared the top of the dragon but before he could give the finishing blow, he was swatted into the air by the dragon as he proceeded to fire his remaining flames that he could muster.

Marco felt the burning of his skin as he spun multiple times going down fast into a finishing blow. His sword was behind his head in optimal stabbing condition and as he got close enough, he delivered the finishing blow, cleanly removing the head off the dragon, causing it to slowly bobble until it finally came to a halt and fell down onto the ground. This process had managed to practically destroy his hoodie leaving him with a white shirt on. He picked himself up and began to walk away as to not get too much attention but that was too late.

He could hear the loud applause of all the village people as they saw him walk away, knowing he wouldn't acknowledge anyone but noticed one of the kids begin to walk up to him. His parents tried to hold him back but failed as he squirmed through their hands.

As Marco had almost left the village, he felt a kid touch him in the back but didn't turn around as to not reveal his face.

"Thank you for saving my village," came a sweet voice of a child which made his heart melt.

"No problem kiddo," he replied while chucking the remains of his hoodie behind him to the kid. Hearing the kid squeal, he plastered a smile on his face as he ran back home to show his friends what he got.

**Later that day…**

Marco had been on a long trip back to the forest that he usually resided in, the forest of certain death. The place almost never had any visitors besides the occasional knight on his scouting mission but sometimes he would hear the loud sounds of explosions in the back.

After that battle he was left drained and in a bad condition. He was still very buff considering the amount of food that he would receive but didn't have any energy left in him. It had been a while since he had eaten and was coming low on food since autumn had just arrived meaning very little food. At this pace he would freeze to death in winter and knew he couldn't waste time.

Marco prepared to go on an expedition to look for any food that he could find. As he was walking in the forest he spotted a small fox scurrying a small distance away from him. He knew that foxes didn't have the best meat but it would have to do. He grabbed his bow and got ready to pull it back and waited until the fox had stood still for a second. He took this time to his advantage as he shot his arrow at the fox. The arrow wizzed fast in the air until it struck the head of the fox, rendering it immobilized. He heard it land on the ground with a thump and mentally congratulated himself for his achievement.

He had collected the fox and removed the arrow out of it's head and began to walk back home. While he was walking back he reflected back on his day at the village and thought about how he could have improved. He knew that he should have been more attentive while climbing the dragon as he could have avoided being burnt in the process and knew that the slice to the foot was rather weak. He must have been quite famished to pull of that. He realised that he could have gotten some of the meat from the dragon and groaned mentally at his stupidity.

Once he had arrived back at his place. He placed the fox down and prepared the rotisarary that he had made last year. It was surprising how sturdy the wood from the trees in this forest is since it is trying to kill you most of the time. His place had been in a small clearing with a cave in the hill next to his place. He would seek shelter in the cave while cooking and doing other basics outside. As he got the fox on the rotisarary, he came back to the same thought as he always had.

He was always really lonely and was surprised that he was yet to go insane. One day he wanted to make a friend or have a family. He hated how he had to hide from the monsters even though he was stronger than them but his caretakers were always the smarter ones. He had really missed them all and always wondered if any of them are still alive.

It was getting dark and Marco had feasted on the fox, eating all of it in one go. He was absolutely full after the large meal and started to work on fishing his burns. He had made a natural solution which helped with the effects of the burns but as he did that he noticed the he had some large cuts on his legs that he had never noticed before. He grabbed a needle and thread and painfully stitched up the large cut in his leg. Once he had finished and done it to the other smaller wounds. He mentally noted that he had now 40 scars all over his body.

He had gotten severely hurt in the past two years of surviving in the woods. He had learned a lot about survival and how to craft essentials out of the items in his environment.

Marco had started to become rather tired and had gone back into the cave and lit a small fire to keep him warm. Since he had lost his last hoodie that he had hand crafted, he would need to make a new one later on. He laid on basically rocks but with a small layer of sheets of leaves to comfort him slightly but he had gotten used to the rough bed. He began to close his eyes and drifted into his sleep where he got yet another nightmare like he always had.

**In the butterfly castle…**

Inside of the lavish castle named the butterfly castle, layed a young girl in her bed fast asleep. A castle servant had arrived in her room and slowly made his way up to the girl to wake her up as he was certain that he would get blasted with rainbows and warnicorns the moment he awoke her.

He had slowly opened the curtains to her window which made the girl groan at all of the sunlight beaming through her window.

"Wake up princess Star. You need to prepare breakfast with your parents." The servant reported as he took a couple steps back.

"Uugh, but it's too eaaarlyyy," the princess grumbled as she pointed her want out from under the covers and shot a rainbow that bounced in every direction until it hit the servant in the back causing him to scream and dash out of the room. Star chuckled at the sound and moaned as she got out of bed and prepared breakfast. Star was never a morning person never will be.

She had a quick and warm back and proceeded to dry her hard, combing it all down until it was… presentable. She put on her blue royal dress and walked down the halls and into the royal dining hall and opened the doors to see a large dining table with her parents both taking the complete opposite sides of the table. She always found it weird how it was meant to be like this. What is the point of being married if you are not even going to talk to each other?

"Good morning sweetie, I noticed you're late again for the 5th time in a row." The queen stated as she took a sip from her cup. "Did you break your alarm again?" she continued as she slowly nodded and took a seat. She was too tired today to be receiving a lecture from her mother so she had decided to think about what she would be doing today. All the queen's words became unidentified grumbling as she began daydreaming of the perfect day. She would start it off by going dimension hopping with Pony Head, trying out ice cream from the new place the opened up in Mewni, then party it out in the Bounce Lounge! She would then go monster hunting in the forest and finally go to the corn carnivale. She already knew she would eat the most corn in the contest. She could already hear them chanting her name. Star… Star…

"STAR!" Queen Moon shouted which made Star go out of her dreamy state, biting on her wand.

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying?" She questioned.

"Yeah totally, totally" Star unconvincingly replied, earning her a dead glare from her.

"Alright, what was I just talking about?"

"Uhhhhh, throne posture?" She sheepishly replied rubbing her back.

"No, that was the first thing I said. You know I do this for your own good." This annoyed Star.

"Ugh. I don't want to be the perfect princess that sings to the birds. I want to have real fun like partying!" She grumbled. Queen Moon rolled her eyes.

"Star, you're going to become a queen so you have to start acting like one." She remarked before dismissing herself from the table living River and Star. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Don't worry pumpkin. She's just really grumpy today because she had to be in a boring meeting later today." River commented while eating a piece of chicken.

"I know but she can be so demanding sometimes," Star confessed giving River a confused look.

"Sweetie, she's the queen of Mewni, of course she will be demanding but don't worry. You can have fun today." River chuckled as he dismissed himself leaving Star and the servants cleaning the table.

Star got up and prepared to have a good time. She got to her room until she reached the mirror.

"Call Pony Head" Star said. 'Calling Pony Head' the mirror replied. It took a couple of seconds until the call was finally answered.

"Yo waddup B-fly! You ready to have the bestest day ever?" Pony Head exclaimed as she flung her mane around in circles.

"You but I am! I've been thinking that we could go to the sweet tooth splatoon and chow down on all the candy!" Star replied basically jumping up and down with excitement.

"That's gonna be so much fun and then after we can go to the Bounce Lounge and party it out!" Pony Head cheered. "I'll pick you up in a minute with these. Blurgh!" Pony Head showed the dimensional scissors plastered on her tongue.

"Where'd you get those?! You have to beat Hekapoo's trial to get those and I doubt you could beat her with makeup and rainbows." Star noted as she glared at her suspiciously, seeing a drop of sweat bead from her face.

"What, no! Ididthetrialallbymyselfandtotallydidn'tstealthemfromheroranythinghehe," she blurted out. Star decided not to push the subject any further.

"Anyways… just give me 5 minutes and i'll be ready. Okay bye!" Star rejoiced as she turned off the mirror and jumped onto her bed until she fell lying down.

She then got back up and grabbed her wand from the counter and brushed her hair again noting that it was an absolute mess now. She waited a couple more seconds until she heard the sound of rapping coming from behind her and turned around to see Pony Head fly out from the portal and into a wall, getting her horn stuck in the process.

"Hey Sta-" Once she hit the wall she tried to pull herself out before giving up.

"Man I need to get a hold of these things. Gurl can you help a sister out?" Pony Head asked, face to the wall. Star rolled her eyes as she walked up to her and began to pull. She was really stuck in there and took a couple seconds of intense tug of war until they both fell onto the ground. Shaking it off, they both got up and Pony Head began to tear another hole. "Come on let's get a move on or else we're gonna miss the candy shower!"

They both walked into the portal and feasted their eyes on the view in front of them. Everywhere that they looked they saw piles upon piles of candy in every colour of the rainbow. They sprinted for the biggest pile staggering as high as a mounting.

"Race you to the top!" Star exclaimed as she began her ascent to the top of the tower. On their way they faced lots of fairy floss boulders heading their way but simply grabbed them and started eating away at them. They knew that the best candy was always at the top of the tallest mountains and also had the most sugar.

Star was in the lead but was being closely trailed by Pony Head until she got a face full of marshmallows, dropping her to the ground. It was a mellowlanch! She struggled to eat her way back up back once at the top, she saw Pony Head had gained a strong lead on her. She was not going to lose so she used her wand to bunny blast over her, making her huff in anger.

The battle to get to the top had continued for long, never getting tired with the constant supply of candy on their path to the top. They were almost at the top when they heard a loud screech coming from the top only to reveal the candy corn cavalry, guarders of the sweetest treats.

They had decided to team up on them as they got charged by the horses. Star used a large wind spell to dismantle the candy corn and managed to get two of them with it. Pony Head had used a more hands on approach and started to flirt with the horses. _Typical Pony Head._

Once Star had passed she was almost there until behind her she saw a horse with Pony Head mounted on top as they crashed into each other at the top of the mountain.

"So I guess we can call a draw?" Pony Head panted as she fell onto the floor.

"Fine but I so had that one in the bag!" Star mumbled.

They had continued to run around the candy dimension until they had gone to the Bounce Lounge. They had been partying hard with all of the sugar that they had eaten and seemed that they would never stop. They eventually went into the photobooth and took a long photo session to treasure their day. It was nearing the afternoon as they had decided that they had finally had enough partying and prepared to go their own ways. They both went back to their kingdoms and Star flopped back onto the bed.

_That was a great party session. Now all I've got to do is eat lunch, then I have time to go warnicorn riding!_ She laid down for awhile longer as the sugar wore down and was now aching all over her body. She ate lunch in relative quietness as her parents had some important business to attend but on the bright side, she didn't have to have a lecture on proper princess manners.

She exited the dining hall and went back into her room to get prepared to go hunting. She put on her clothes, which was basically clothing that increased her agility compared to her princess clothes which would slow her down drastically. One she was prepared, she made her way out of the castle waving to the guards who posted themselves outside the castle.

Star was an avid hunter and had been hunting for years now. Since his dad was very into hunting, she would constantly join him on his hunting trips and seen became fond of the memories she made. More specifically she liked to tame the wild warnicorns in the forest of certain death and take them on a joyride across the lands.

She strolled down the streets of the commoners, waving to everyone she would see with all of them grinning at her. They loved to see that the princess was in a good mood which meant that everything was fine in the kingdom. After a 10 minute walk which seemed to go by very fast, she had made it to a sign that states 'Forest of certain death. Do not enter unless you want to die' and had a little skull in the corner which she had drawn years ago.

Once she stepped into the forest, she knew it was game time. She was very good at staying quiet as she walked through the forest to spot any creatures. On her way, she saw plenty of carnivorous plants that had tried to lure her in but she knew butter then that. She also saw talking trees, explosive berries, quick sand and squirrels the size of bears but not what she was looking for.

She had begun to become impatient as she picked up the pace to go to a nearby lake that she knew would have a warnicorn drinking and she was right. She saw a rather large warnicorn drinking from the river, noticing it was on high alert. She sneaked onto a tree that was on top of the warnicorn and had prepared to jump onto its back. _1… 2… 3!_

She plummeted from the tree and directly onto the back of the warnicorn making it leap into the air, jumping side to side, up and down and all over the place in a desperate attempt to get rid of the sudden guest. This was Star's favourite part, loving the exhilaration of desperately holding on for her life.

She was moving at incredible speeds through the forest but eventually, it had slowed down and was a gentle speed, finally giving up on getting her off. She mentally applauded herself as she continued to stroll through the forest until she came to a small patch of land.

She had noted that there was lots of equipment for survival from a rotisserie, a large pot, many weapons laid around and many other utilities laying on the floor. This had got her intrigued. Almost nobody would ever go to the forest of certain death unless they hunted but from the looks of all the equipment here, noticing some of them had rust forming, she would have to guess that this equipment is years old. The first thing that she had thought of was that this place had been abandoned but after further inspection, she had seen the remains of what looked to be a fox laying on the ground, covered in all kinds of bugs which made her feel sick, but she held it in.

She thought that it would be a good idea to leave but then she smelt what would be the remains of a campfire. She decided to sneak to the location of the smell and came across a small cave, filled with clothes and a burnt out campfire. Besides that she didn't see much but then she saw something move slightly in the corner, making her raise her wand, expecting to be jumped but nothing ever came.

She slowly made her way to the sight of the movement and saw something quite disturbing. There was a kid laying down sleeping. She thought that he had looked the same age as her and knew that this wasn't a safe place for a kid to live. After inspecting further she noticed what looked like several scars, some being recent and still having stitches on them. She also saw severe burn marks all over her body.

She knew that she had to take him back home so with her making, she slowly lifted the kid in an attempt to not wake her up and began to leave until she noticed that she should also bring his backpack along with him.

She had started to head back home and would help this poor boy out.

**Several hours later in the butterfly castle...**

Marco had been in deep sleep after being exhausted from his last mission. He had started to wake up and felt the nice cushioning of his bed.

"Uuuuugh, I can't be bothered training today Boris," he groaned waiting for a reaction to come back none ever came. It took him a while to register that it had been years since he had left and lifted himself up to look at his surroundings.

He saw that he had been in a lavishly decorated room with soft silk covers on his bed. He was confused at the start as to his location but became anxious of what was happening. _Where am I? Did the monsters find me? Is this their secret hideout and why is it so lavish? Wait. Where is my stuff?_ He looked around to see that next to his bed laid his backpack and immediately opened it to see if they had taken anything from it. It looked to be untouched still containing all of his weapons old and new that he had been collecting from his caretaker's legendary weapons to basic utilities and some cash that he had collected.

Once he knew that all of his items were safe, he got out of bed and decided that now was the time to leave. He had prepared to fight any monsters that would be guarding his door and swiftly opened it to see nothing. This had left him confused but still continued to wander through the long halls that had been decorated with amazing painting and long tapestries going on forever.

He was walking forward until he heard the sound of a guard walking up to the intersection he was at so he decided to hide behind a vase until he thought it would be safe and so he continued to walk down the halls. He was looking for an exit to the castle and on his way came across many other rooms. There was the servants quarters, the 'Knight of the laundry' quarters and as he walked more he contemplated his location.

_Lavish rooms, servants quarters, a literal knight for the laundry._ Everything started to add up until he came to a conclusion. He was inside of a kingdom's castle. This made him more desperate to leave, thinking that they may have known his identity and brought him here to do his bidding.

He had finally come across a door that was labeled 'emergency exit'. He had begun to open the door until he heard a voice behind him.

**2 hours ago…**

Star had finally brought the boy to the castle and greeted the guards at the entrance. She had noticed the curious faces that they had as she walked in but shrugged it off. She had started to walk to the medics area and placed him in one of the more comfortable medic rooms. She was about to go and get a medic until he decided to get a better look at the boy.

He was definitely around the same as her and had brown hair with brown eyes the colour of chocolate and a small mole under one of his eyes. She then was stuck gazing at his body. He looked to be very well built and could see the shape of a six pack under his shirt. He had broad muscles all over his body but stopped after seeing the amount of scars. She knew that he had scars but now that she took another look. He had many more than she observed before. Some of them were very long while others were very small.

Before she noticed it, her hands were instinctively leaning to touch his six pack but pulled away at the last second, blushing profusely. She decided to leave and call a nurse to do a checkup on him and take care of him.

She decided that she had enough adventure for the day and went back into her room and started reading some magazines that she had found scattered all over her desk. Most of them had to do with fun things to do, some being about different dimensions to visit to have a fun time while some other ones were to do with the news but they always showed over exaggerated news. She looked about one of her on her typical rampage. _They make it seem like I destroyed all of Mewni when all I did was let some warnicorns loose in the castle. _

She had continued to read on for a while until she had gotten bored and threw the magazines on the floor. She remembered about the boy that he had brought in a while ago and decided to check up on him.

She had made her way to the medics quarters and opened the door to see that he was already gone. She knew that he was scared and probably wondering around the castle looking for a way to escape so started looking around the castle for any signs of the boy.

She had started going in the complete opposite direction but had no clue of this. _If I was trying to escape a massive castle with guards at the entrance, what would I do? _She immediately thought of looking for either an open window or an emergency exit that he could use to escape.

It had taken a while of looking around until he saw at the end of a hall the boy who looked to be walking to one of the emergency exits. He was about to leave so she decided to start a conversation with the boy.

**Present time…**

"Leaving so early?" Marco heard from behind him and stiffened up. He slowly started to turn around and hoped that there wouldn't be any guards as to not blow his cover but the voice sounded femanine. Once he had finally turned all the way around she noticed a girl about the same age as him looking directly at him.

She looked very elegant in her dress with her hair neatly combed by her sides reaching very low and blue eyes that shined like the sky. He saw her as no threat so decided to ask some questions.

"Where am I?" He began, feeling that he had a saw through.

"Why you are in the Mewni castle. I would have thought you would have known by the large painting on the walls." She casually replied making his eyes widen in shock.

"That makes sense. Well I'm off now." He started to pull on the door before hearing her speak again.

"You know that you are in no condition to be out there. I found you in the forest of certain death lying in a cave. I noticed you had some recent injuries."

She did have a point but he also found it disturbing that she had basically kidnapped him.

"I guess I could stay a little longer," Marco replied seeing no reason not to stay slightly longer.

"I'm Marco by the way," he continued as he walked up to her reaching an arm out.

"Nice to meet you. I'm princess Star Butterfly." She replied which made him bow down.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said in a kind voice but made her cringe. She hated all the formality she received when people talked to her.

"Oh no need for formalities. Just call me Star." She smiled at him and he returned it. Something about his smile made her day.

As Marco started to walk back to where he came from, he realised that he had no idea where he was and stopped in his tracks.

"Uhh. Do you by any chance know where that room I was in before was?" He asked as he looked back to see nothing but seeing her right next to him.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back."

They started to walk back in silence until they finally arrived back at the room he was at before. He sat down on his bed looking at the princess, waiting for her to go but she didn't move. It started to become awkward until he broke the silence.

"Thank you by the way for helping me out," he said quietly. She could see the gratitude in his eyes.

"No problem. You just seemed to be exhausted. By the way why were you in the forest?"

It took him a while to respond. Should he be telling her about his life? _I guess I could tell her without mentioning the whole red hooded man stuff_

"That was my home," he said casually which surprised her. _How could he live in the forest. I would probably only last a couple days there._

"That's not good. At least you have your parents to protect you right? Oh wait! They must be worried sick for you!" She gasped thinking of what to do but saw Marco looking down at his shoes.

"You do have parents… right?" she stammered feeling a little uncomfortable. Marco just sighed and began to speak. "I never really had parents. I was abandoned in the woods but was saved by some… people in the forest and they raised me. I enjoyed my time with them and considered them parents since I never met my others," he started to clench his fists. "It was then two years ago when a group of monsters attacked my village and I barely escaped by my parents didn't." He suddenly felt his body being brought into a hug and made him stiffen. He looked to see Star holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered which left him confused.

"For what..." Marco replied. It took her a while to answer but she sat back up.

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through."

This made Marco slightly smile. He realised that this was the most he had interacted with someone in years, usually only having it be a couple of words from thankful citizens.

There was another brief silence until Star spoke up. "You know, if you want you could live in the castle. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind." Marco thought about it. It would be nice to be somewhere that wasn't a cave but then it would be harder to go undercover saving other villages. I took him a couple seconds to respond and put on a warm smile.

"I'd like that." He noticed that Star's face had beamed with happiness the second he said that.

"Yay! I'll get to show you how to have fun!" Star exclaimed as she grabbed Marco's hand and took him to the location of a vacant room.

Marco noted how energetic she was and she knew that this was going to be a long day. He was being dragged behind by Star as they slowly made their way to his new room. They took several turns, almost hitting every servant that they saw until she stopped, making Marco collide with Star into the floor. It took Star a little to notice but she was inches away from Marco, making her beet red.

"Sorry about that," making apologised as he got up, reaching a hand up for Star. She took the hand but looked away until her blush started to go away. "I-it's alright," she slightly stuttered as she opened the door to his new room.

"Anyways, this can be your new room!" She sang as Marco observed the room. This room looked similar to the one in the infirmary but had a king sized bed and a closet. The room was fairly big. As Marco stared in amazement, Star was excited to see Marco liked the room.

"I knew you would like it. It's almost dinner time so get ready. I'll get a servant to guide you to the dining hall when you're ready," Star replied as she started walking out of the room.

Marco walked up to the bed and fell onto it, feeling that this one was much more comfortable than the other one which was hard for him to believe. It had been years since he had been in an actual bed and cherished the feeling. It took him awhile but he eventually got up remembering that Star said dinner would be ready in a little so he had to get ready. He looked to the side to see that he had his own bathroom.

He walked inside to see that there was a large bathtub so he decided that he would have a bath. He turned on the tap and felt the warm water coming out. He had never had a warm bath since he usually washed up in the river near his base. After a while, he dipped into the tub and felt instantly relaxed. It felt so nice to be comfortable for once in his lifetime but cut the experience short after a while to get out and prepare to have dinner. Once he put on his clothes again, he opened the door to see a small pile of clothes with a note on top. It was from Star.

_Here is a suit you can wear for dinner. My parents are very royal._

_-Star_

He noticed the small doodles on the bottom of the paper and smiled. He thought it was kind of cute. He grabbed the pile of clothes from the ground and replaced his old, broken clothes with a much more clean suit. It was a little tight but nothing too bad and since her parents were more royal, he decided to comb his hair with the brush in the toilet. He finally was ready and got out to see a servant waiting for him.

They silently walked around the castle until they came upon a large wooden door. He felt a little nervous that he had to have dinner with a royal family since he never stayed long enough to be rewarded by any other kingdoms. He took a deep breath in and out and opened the door to see a large room bigger than a normal sized house and lavishly decorated all over. There was a glass roof on top that was a colourful mosaic and a large table that could seat over 50 people. He saw that on one side sat the king who was quite short and had a long blonde beard that split into two at the bottom and a crown with a pink gem adorned in the middle. He wore a blue vest with gold tassels and a cape that was engraved with the letter M which he thought would be for Mewni. On the complete opposite side of the table sat the queen which he knew was queen Moon. He knew most of the royalty in Mewni but had never had any business with the Butterfly kingdom so he had never personally seen her. She was much taller than the king and had a smaller crown which surprised him since it was the queen who was in charge. She had her hair raised high to form the shape of a heart and had pink diamond checkmarks compared to Star's hearts. She wore a poofy dress that was roughly the same colour as the kings. In the middle was Star sitting down with what looked to be cake for dinner which didn't really surprise him. He saw that there was another plate next to hers which he was guessing he would sit.

As he walked in he noticed the king and queen observing him while Star was waving at him. He slowly walked forward before realising that he should be formal. He bowed his head down.

"Greetings your majesties." he said as he raised himself up. The king smiled at the jester but the queen stayed neutral.

"Why hello there m'boy. No need for the formalities around me. On the other hand with moonpi-" he stopped after seeing the death glare from queen Moon which made him stop. The queen took a deep breath out as she spoke. "It's nice to meet you Marco. I see that Star said you would be living in the castle for a little." He was going to answer before Star got there first.

"Yeah he's going to stay. I found him in the forest of certain death today and looked like he could use a rest." She said as she took another bite of the cake.

Moon glared suspiciously at Star which got her attention. "So why were you in the forest Star?" Star gulped as she knew what was coming before Marco came up with a response. "I was on the outskirts of the forest after getting lost in the forest. I came across some fierce plants on my way out but was too tired to continue so passed out on the floor and then I woke up in the infirmary." The queen seemed to take the bait which made Star release the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Well it's nice to know that you're safe now." She replied. Marco finally reached the chair next to Star's as he sat down. He saw a large amount of different foods which could feed over 10 people which surprised him. They consisted of meats, corn and a full pink sprinkled cake for Star. "Thanks for the save," Star whispered to Marco as she nudged him in the ribs. "No problem. Just trying to repay you." He responded with a warm smile.

"Pardon by I don't think I got your name," The queen commented as she sliced her meat. "My apologies. My name is Marco Diaz. It's a pleasure to meet you," he stated. "Nice to meet you Marco. If you didn't know I am queen Moon and on the other side is my husband River." She finally gave off a small smile to him so they continued to eat. Star and Marco had been chatting for a while with River and Moon tuning in on some occasions. 30 minutes had gone by and everyone was starting to wrap things up with the servants cleaning the table and the Moon leaving with River by her side.

Star and Marco started walking down as Marco followed her so he would know where her room would be. They finally made it to her room to see the door had 'Star Butterfly' engraved in a cursive font while having doodles all around with some more text saying 'no boys allowed'.

"This is my room. Get ready to feast your eyes on the coolest room you'll ever see." Star exclaimed as she opened her door to reveal a massive bedroom. It had a large bed in the middle and went up to 3 stories, having many toys scattered on the floor and even an aquarium. "Your room is huge," Marco remarked earning a smug smile from Star. She started walking in and noticed that Marco wasn't following. "You can come in," she said. "No can do. Says no boys allowed," Marco chuckled as Star pulled him in. She was slightly chuckled trying not to laugh at the bad joke. "Ok, here's the game plan for tomorrow. We're going to go to some of the coolest places that I know like the Bounce Lounge. It's like the coolest place ever." While she was saying all of this, her mirror started making a sound showing some text saying 'In coming call from poop head'. That made Marco chuckle getting her attention. "What's so funny?" She asked, thinking it was something she said. "You got a cool from poop head," he replied which made her swing around to see the mirror ringing. "Ugh not him. Just give me a second." Marco sat on her bed, curious to who poop head could be.

He watched Star answer to see a demon with a look pinkish tone and horns poking out of his head. He had an extra eye on his forehead and looked to be wearing ripped clothes. Star looked very angry at the caller. "Hey Starship," he replied trying to act cool. Star groaned at his attitude finding it cringey. "What do you want Tom?" Star groaned as she was ready to hang up the call at any second. "Nothing much. I just called to ask- wait, who's that behind you?" Tom snared as Star looked behind to see Marco laying on her bed looking at the conversation. "Oh that's Marco." she shrugged as Tom's eyes glowed white. He took a deep breath in and out to calm himself down. "Cool, cool… Anyways I was just wondering if you would like to hang out sometime, ya know maybe go out and get a cornsh- '' He didn't finish his sentence as Star had hung up on him. "What was that about?" Marco questioned as Star turned back around to him. "That was just my crazy demon ex boyfriend Tom," she casually replied which shocked Marco. "You dated a demon? They're known for their severe anger issues." Marco commented which earned a sheepish smile from Star. "Yeah I don't know why I dated him in the first place. Anyways it's starting to get dark so you wanna watch a movie?" Star questioned as she pulled a remote which made the mirror show a variety of movies to watch. "That sounds nice. I can make some nachos to eat," he began as he looked through the movies. "What are nachos?" Star asked which earned a grin from Marco. "Oh, they're these triangles with cheese. You're going to love them but I don't know where the kitchen is."

They started to go to the kitchen and Star returned back to her room to pick out a movie since Marco didn't mind. After a while, she had settled on a movie as Marco came in holding a bowl full of nachos. "Feast your eyes on this!" He exclaimed as Star practically drooled over them. "Wow! Triangle food!" She shouted as she picked up one and ate it. She immediately fell in love with them. "These are so good! I have to get the royal chef's to make these," she added as she jumped onto a bean bag that she set up for the movies. "Anyways I found a movie to watch. It's about puppies that fight kittens. It's called kittens & dogs," she rejoiced as Marco joined her on the bean bags. He already knew that he wasn't going to enjoy the movie but didn't mind.

They had sat down for the entire 1 and a half hour movie as Marco critiqued a lot of the logic in the movie while Star adored the little puppies and kittens. By the end of the movie, Star had fallen asleep while Marco got up. He picked up Star and put her onto her bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight Star," he said as he exited the room and went back to his. For the first time in years, Marco had actually been happy. He made it to his room and changed into his bedtime clothes that Star had given to him before. He got into the large bed and stretched himself onto the bed. He finally fell asleep, excited to see what the next day will hold.

**A/N: And that's a wrap. I wrote this chapter surprisingly in 2 days. This chapter had roughly 7.5k words.**

**Thank you for the favourites and follows. Thanks Max0944, Starco4everr and Shaeril McBrown for the reviews.**

**Guest: Thanks for the support :D. I'll try and continue the story but I don't know at what pace i'll be writing the next chapter so I can't really give a day that it'll come out.**

**Also if there are any comments that you would like to give or feedback about the story, feel free to. It'll help me improve my work.**


	3. Suspicions

Chapter 3: Suspicions

**In an unknown location…**

It had been 2 years since Des had last seen the boy. Every since the last incident that had happened since he had gotten away, he had been searching everywhere for even a sign of him but his parents taught him well. He was concerned that the boy would be getting stronger by the minute and would be nearing the point in which he wouldn't be strong enough to defeat him anymore but the time might have passed. That didn't matter though, he was going to find the kind and put an end to this.

Des was leaning on his chair, feet up on his desk. Today was a lot more uneventful than usual. He knew that searching for the boy non stop was a very bad living style not to consider that he had to pay his goons so he was a general villain that did the ordinary robberies and the occasional village raids. On his desk laid plenty of pieces of paper that showed the occasional spotting of the red hooded man which he believed to be the boy but no one knew who he was since he always got away before anyone could find out. There have been the occasional people who have tried to take off his hoodie but never did it successfully.

He was brought out of thought when the door slammed open with a monster running through. Des, being surprised by the sudden appearance, fell from his chair onto the ground. "A little warning would have been nice," he groaned as he got back up, wiping all of the dust off him. "I just thought of the best plan boss! We should attack a base and then the boy will come and try to save the village and then we'll ambush him!" He shouted, hoping to be appraised by the boss. The monster had small eyes and a big head, covered in a lot of hair and had fairly sharp claws but nothing compared to the claws of Des. "That would be a good idea but we have no idea if that evan is the boy. First we need to find out who he is and then if it truly is him, we can then do that plan. For the meantime, our spies are doing a horrible job, you included, at finding out who he is." Des glared at the monster which made beads of sweat drip down his face. "I think it's time that I get myself a better spy. For the meantime, you can excuse yourself. You have 3 days to prove yourself before I hire a fellow friend of mine." he continued, keeping a neutral face.

The monster saluted and dashed out of the room, desperate to at least find any clue so he could keep his job. Des sighed as he sat back and shuffled through his papers to find the paper he was looking for. He had a list of all his contacts on a piece of paper and made his way down the list until he came across the name he was looking for. "Let's see if you can do a better job than these buffoons," he thought aloud to himself as he grabbed out his contact mirror to make a call.

**Butterfly castle, 6 A.M…**

It was early in the morning, just hours before the sun would rise when a certain boy had woken up. Marco had always woken up early in the morning since he was used to having little sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to see his room pitch black. He got out of bed and stumbled to look for the curtains so he could open up his window to get some fresh air and turned on the lights for his room. He looked up at the clock in his room to see that the time was 6:12 A.M. He was pretty sure that no one would be awake at this time so he decided to explore some of the castle areas.

He got dressed into his typical white shirt and grey jeans. He still was yet to make a new signature red hoodie but that didn't bother him too much. He exited the room to see that some of the lights had already been turned on and that he would occasionally see some of the castle staff walking around the building, preparing for the day. He had no idea what he would be looking for but he decided that maybe there would be a library in the castle so he went to search for it. While he went on his way, he was greeted by some of the staff but thought nothing of it while also checking out what all the other rooms were for. He went past many of the staff's offices for different purposes and noticed how specific some of them would get. There was an office for the chocolate exporter, the dog food taster, the royal crazy man and many other weird ones. He came across many dead ends but after a little more walking, he finally had made it to the library.

He opened the door for it to reveal a huge room that was filled with thousands of different books with a librarian sitting in a corner at a desk reading a fantasy novel. He made his way inside and wasn't exactly sure what he was going to be reading but thought that he could improve on his magical skills so looked for any books to do with magic. He walked through the isles until he found a book called 'magic for dummies'. He noticed that the book next to it was 'magic for the incompetant' and 'magic for decent spell casters' but ended up picking the book called 'advanced magical spells and theory'. He would say that he was an expert at magic but still had a lot to learn to get to the level that gregory was at. He grabbed the book out off the shelf only to realise that the book was incredibly heavy. He eventually managed to drag the book to a table and place it on top, panting heavily.

He finally opened the book to be scared by a blue man that rose out of the book. He had a long head with a white beard that split into two and a yellow robe. He also noticed that he had a pink gem lodged into the top of his head and that he had six fingers. "Greetings magical your highn- wait, who are you?" The mysterious man questioned as he stared at Marco with an intense glare. This made Marco uncomfortable. "Um, my name is Marco. Who are you?"

"Why I am glossaryck… of terms. I don't know how you got a hold of this book but you have 3 seconds to explain or I'll turn you into a bowl of pudding," he stated. "Woah woah. I-i found this book in the l-library and was going to practice on some m-magic." He stuttered, hoping not to get blasted by him. He started stroking his beard, thinking if he should let a kid in the book. This wasn't the royal book of magic but it was another book that he would be often borrowed by some of the royals. "Fine, I will let you read this book IF! You get my pudding," he replied. "Pudding?" Marco thought aloud. "Yes pudding. I'll be waiting," he responded, slamming the book closed. Marco already knew that this person would be a pain to deal with but he decided that it would be something for him to do in the meantime so he started walking to the royal kitchen to see if there would be any pudding that he could give.

He finally made it to the kitchen to see that there were a couple chefs cooking in the kitchen and stopped to look at who was at the door. "Oh, you must be the guy who made those leftover triangle food in the morning." One of the chefs began. Marco had made two bowls of nachos yesterday for the chefs so they could add them to the list of foods that they would serve for the royal family. "Oh yea, I'm guessing that you enjoyed them. Anyways do you by any chance have some pudding I could have?" Marco responded and got a raised eyebrow from the chef. This made him feel very awkward. "I'll check..." the second chef replied as they went into the back which left him and the other chef and Marco waiting in silence until the chef decided to break the silence. "So… what exactly were those triangles that you made yesterday?"

"Those were something that my parents used to make. They're called nachos and are just corn chips with cheese on top but you can also add a lot more to them." Marco mentioned as the chef wrote that down. There was another silence until the second chef made it back in with a small bowl of pudding. "I could find this bowl of pudding if that's what you need." He stated as he handed the bowl to Marco. "Yes that'll do. Thank you," he commented as he made his way out of the kitchen. That had to be one of the most awkward things that he had ever done but decided to shrug it off.

He finally made it back to the library to see that the book was still in the same space. He finally made it back to the book and decided to knock on the top of the book, since the man technically lived in the book. "Ouch! No need to hit me, you could have just said something," the man barked as he got out of the book. "Sorry about that," Marco sheepishly responded. He held out the pudding in front of him. "I got you the pudding that you wanted," he continued and Glossaryck's eyes turned into small pudding symbols. "PERFECT!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the pudding and stuffed it down his throat. He let out a small burp before continuing. "Alright so where's your wand?" he asked as he rubbed his stomach. "Err. I don't have one," he stated which got an annoyed look from Glossaryck. "Well then you've got the wrong book. Let me get you something more your level," he casually replied as a book flew into his right arm. The book was labeled 'magic for the mentally diabled' with a picture of a baby on it. They made Marco even more annoyed. "Whatever," he muttered as he took the book and began to read it. The book was very boring since he knew pretty much everything that was in the book but decided to continue reading it. There were some basic spells that he had never learnt in the book which he thought would be a little useful but nothing of much importance. Glossaryck had left ages ago along with the book that was back on the shelf. After he had finished reading the book. He decided to put it back and read a story to pass more of the time.

As he looked through some of the stories, his eyes locked onto one book in specific. He walked up to the red book and read the name of the book. 'The red hooded man' was all it said on the front of it which surprised him. _This book must be about me_, he thought to himself as he picked up the book to see an image taken of him leaving a village. This got him very interested and decided that he wanted to see what people had thought about him. It was nice to know that they didn't have any images of his identity or anything which made him relieved. He started to read the book which mostly consisted of some of the encounters of him, some rumours and also some other stories of his heroic activities that he had done.

**Star's room, 8:00 A.M…**

Star was still in bed as the sun rose up through her window, painfully blaring into her eyes. She groaned as she rolled to her side, falling off the bed. "Ouch!" she mumbled as she opened her eyes to see that she was lying on the ground. It took her awhile to wake up but as she did she noticed that there was a little blue man sitting on a book on her desk. "Good morning Star. It's time to practice some magic," he said, clasping his hands together. "We've got a big day ahead of us. There's a lot of lecturing to be had."

Star really wasn't in the mood to be practicing magic today, especially when he promised Marco to have fun today. "Not today, I promised Marco I would have fun with him today," she blurted as she got up from the ground. "Marco? He'll be fine. I saw him in the library today." He observed as he got closer to her. "Besides, it's been a while since you've practiced magic," Glossaryck continued. "Alright i've got an offer. I'll practice magic after I go on an adventure with Marco and I'll add two bowls of pudding in," Star bargained as Glossaryck considered it. "It's an enticing offer… make it three bowls and we'll have a deal," he countered, holding his hand out for Star to shake it. "Fine," she agreed as they shook hands. "Alright but don't take all day. You have to be back after dinner or else it's a double study lesson." he added. Glossaryck then left the room for Star to get changed. She put on her casual clothes since she didn't have anything else on that day and went to the library since that's where Glossaryck said that he was before.

**Back with Marco…**

Marco had been reading the book for an hour. He found it really interesting what people thought about him since lot's of people have been skeptical about him. He also learnt about the rumours on how there were some monsters who have been trying to hunt him down and that immediately brought back the memories of Des. He had been really scared back then and now that he thought about it, he had disobeyed what his caretakers had told him to do. He was meant to stay low and how he was friends with the princess of Mewni. It's weird how the world works.

"What ya reading there," Star said which surprised Marco, making him drop his book. "Ooh the red hooded man," she continued as she picked up the book. "Yeah. It's quite interesting," Marco replied, trying to not act suspicious. "I remember my parents telling me this story about him and how he saved countless kingdoms from being destroyed. Nobody knows who he is though which is a bummer because I would wanna see him kick butt," Star commented, doing some kicks and chops to the air. _Well your looking at him_ Marco really wanted to say but he knew that he couldn't since it would put her at risk. "Anyways, what brings you to the library?" Marco asked. "I could say the same thing to you," Star countered. "Anyways, I just came here to get you so we can go dimension hopping! It's going to be so fun!" Star exclaimed getting a smile from Marco. _She's really energetic today_ he thought as he was dragged out of the library by Star. He honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to go out adventuring right now but he did want to get to know Star better. "Calm down. We should probably eat breakfast first," Marco suggested as Star started slowing down. "Don't worry! We can eat somewhere else. I know a lot of good dimensions with such good food." She replied and continued to go fast again.

It took Marco a while to notice but they were going to Star's room. They had finally arrived at her room and then she ran up to the wall mirror. "Call Pony Head," Star stated, with the text on the mirror saying 'calling Pony Head' _Pony Head? Don't tell me she's literally a pony head. _His thoughts had been answered as he looked at the mirror to see a literal flying Pony Head. _You've got to be kidding me_ he thought to himself.

"Heeey B-Fly… It's like 7:30 right now..." Pony Head groggily started. Her face looked like an absolute mess. Marco could tell that she added at least a tonne of makeup every day and her hair was all over her face. She spat some of the hair that got stuck in her mouth. "Sorry for waking you up so early," Star cringed as she saw the state of Pony Head. "I was just wondering if I could borrow your scissors today. I'm going on an adventure with Marco," she continued, pointing to Marco who gave a small wave. "Boy? Oh B-Fly you are making moves out here! You gotta take him out for dinner!" She replied while Star's face turned as red as a tomato. "Anyways I can't gurl. My daddy took them from me so I don't run away," she wailed. "Oh man not again! Okay, looks like I'm going to have to find someone that has scissors." Star groaned. Marco searched inside of his bed to get something and finally found it, revealing his personal dimensional scissors. "Uh, Star," Marco said but didn't get Star's attention. "Maybe I could get Manfred's scissors… Na he probably would tell mom."

"Star..."

"Not now Marco. Tom is definitely not an option. Oh! Maybe Kelly co-"

"STAR!" Marco shouted which finally got her attention. She turned around to see that Marco was holding a pair of purple dimensional scissors. "WHAT! Where did you get those!" Star exclaimed which got a smug smile. "Oh, I earned these from Hekapoo," He boasted, getting a surprised stare from Star and Pony Head. "Oh snap! I just found mine at a party and may or may have not stolen them hehe," Pony Head intervened getting a death stare from Star. "Perfect! That saves a lot of trouble. Anyways see ya later Pony Head!"

"Wait what about m-" Pony Head shouted but got cut off when Star had ended the call. _Note to self. Ask Hekapoo how Marco got those scissors_ she thought as she snatched them out of Marco's hands. "Alright let's dip!" She exclaimed as she opened a portal and ran through it, dragging Marco behind him.

Once Marco had been pulled through, he looked around to see his surroundings in awe. All around him there were thousands of people enjoying themselves while looking at all of the rides and attractions. He had never seen anything like this but he was intrigued to learn more of the place. "Woah. What is this place?" Marco wondered. Star looked to her side to see that Marco's eyes were wide open, looking all around the place. "This, Marco, is an amusement park," Star replied as she continued to pull Marco. "You're going to love this place. It had so many fun things to do! I know what we should do first!" Star beamed as they arrived at a bunch of stalls full of games. The one that they had gone to was one called corn toss. "Alright, this ones a classic. All you have to do is throw the corn at the pins and knock them all down but I'm pretty sure it's rigged," Star started as she tossed a couple coins at the merchant who gave them 3 corn each.

There were 3 different sets of pins in front and the objective was to knock all 3 down to win one of the giant stuffed toys. Star was going to go first and she prepared to chuck the corn as hard as she could. She breathed in an out and finally threw the corn which knocked the pins down. She pumped her fists in the air. "Yes! Two to go." This time she was over confident and decided to throw it straight away and absolutely failed the throw, hitting the merchant in the face. "Oops hehe," she said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck. Marco was holding back his laughter behind her. "You saw nothing," she joked which made him burst. Star joining along. She had her final corn to throw and decided to focus again. She did some practice throws and on the final one, she threw it very fast on a direct collision cause with the pins. It looked like it was going to be a guaranteed knock but the pins didn't move at all. "SEE! I knew this game was rigged!" Star complained. "Don't worry. I've got this," Marco said confidently. The man set up the pins again and Marco prepared to throw them. He breathed in and out and threw the corn effortlessly at the pins, making them go flying everywhere. "Pft. Lucky hit," Star mumbled loud enough for Marco to hear. He let out a slight chuckle as he prepared for the second one. "Watch this," he said as he turned around and was facing backwards from the pins. He put the corn in front of him and yanked his hand backwards into the pins which directly hit the pins, making them fall off again, put not as hard as the last one. "Still lucky?" Marco bragged as he prepared for the last one. He knew that the game was probably rigged so he had to throw it hard enough to break the pins. "Yeah good luck beating the rigged one," Star confidently said. Marco took a deep breath in and out and prepared his muscles. After a few seconds of silence, Marco did a spin to build momentum and threw the corn with all of his force and it flew at astonishing speeds at the pin. The corn hit the pins and there was an audible cracking sound as the pins fell down. On the bottom of the pins there could be seen nails that held down the pins to confirm that it was rigged. Star's jaw dropped at seeing the accuracy and speed of the throw with the merchant sweating profusely. "Marco… That. Was. AMAZING!" Star screamed while shaking Marco. The merchant sweeped the pins to the side but not before Star got a look at them. "I knew it! There were nails on the bottom of those pins!" Star exclaimed as she ran to the back of the stand to inspect the pins. As she turned to confront the merchant, he was long gone so Star decided to take advantage and take 3 giant teddy bears from the back. "I think we deserved these," Star giggled with a toothy smile with Marco reciprocating the smile.

They had then gone on some of the thrill rides at the theme park including some of the incredibly unsafe roller coasters which Star enjoyed with her hands in the air while Marco was incredibly stiff, holding onto the bars of the rides. They had gotten off the ride and saw the photo which Star laughed at and bought to make fun of him, which made him feel embarrassed. After going on a couple more rides and Marco beginning to enjoy the rides more, they decided to take a brunch break and went to the area with all of the food trucks. There was a wide variety of foods from goblin dogs to quesadillas and some weirder ones like troll toes. The thought of eating those made Marco shiver. Star had ended up getting some cotton candy and some popcorn that was doused in sugar while Marco had decided to eat a burrito and a salad. "Eww, salady, really? Going to a carnivale is the best excuse to eat junk food! Well, besides the family gathering, there's only ever corn there," Star mentioned. "I didn't know it was a criminal offense to eat healthy," Marco retorted with Star pouting. "Your no fun!" Star joked as she stuffed down some cotton candy.

They ate their food, talking about each other to get to know each other more. They had decided that it was starting to get a little late since they had been at the carnival for pretty much the entire day and was nearing dinner time. They decided to play one more carnivale game and this one was one of Star's favourites. "This one's called 'the ultra epic strength tester'," Star teased while making jazz hands at the machine. There was a foam hammer and a platform which he knew was what you had to hit the hammer with and then there was a bunch of numbers that went up with different texts to show how strong you are. There was an incredibly buff man who was at the machine with the hammer and slammed it down and got the text 'strong warrior' which was the third highest. It shocked Marco that he couldn't even hit the highest one judging by how bulk he was. Star had gotten to the machine and had handed the merchant a couple of silver coins. She grabbed the hammer and prepared to slam the hammer. Once she had finally prepared and slammed the hammer. A loud 'whack!' sound could be heard as the light got higher until it reached the top saying 'mighty champion!' Star turned around with a smug face as she walked up to a surprised Marco. "Top that," she challenged as Marco made his way to the machine. He had to admit that Star looked much stronger than she seemed but assumed that it was to do with his father as he looked very strong. Once he picked the hammer, he realised how light it was and prepared to slam it down. He made a few practice guide shots and then channeled all of his strength to prepare his shot. He then lifted the hammer above his head and with all his strength slammed the hammer down which was strong enough to break the platform that you needed to hit, smashing it into splinters and the light bursting through the top of the machine. The whole thing collapsed and yet again, Star's jaw dropped to the ground while the man had the same facial expression. Marco dusted his hands and walked up to Star. "I think I won," Marco smugly replied as he walked past Star who after a few seconds followed. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Star squealed which hurt Marco's eardrums. "Nobody has ever managed to break the machine, not even my dad and then you did it with ease!" She continued, somehow managing to get a higher pitch each time. "I guess I have strong hands," Marco reasoned. Star found it suspicious because his dad was the strongest person that she knew. "We gotta talk about this later mister," Star chuckled but Marco could tell that she was still very confused. _Maybe next time I should tone it down a little. I might give away my cover_, he thought to himself as he reached out for his scissors and cut a portal pack into his room.

"Today has been a really fun Star, thanks." Marco said sincerely which Star flustered. "Oh it was nothing. Anything for my bestie!" She retorted with a smile on her face. "Anyways I'm going to take a shower before dinner so I'll see you there," he mentioned as he started to take his shirt off with Star still in the room. Star was blushing and was the same redness as Marco's hooded as she saw Marco's abs. She quickly made it to the door of his room. "Okillmeetyouatdinnerokbyebye," she blurted out as she dashed out of his room.

Star had started to go back to her room which was a fair distance away when on her way there, she stumbled across Hekapoo who was walking down one of the hauls. She remembered that she was going to ask her about how Marco had gotten those dimensional scissors so she decided to rush up to Hekapoo. After a little jogging since she realised that Hekapoo was an incredibly fast walker. She finally made it to her. "Hey Hekapoo," she panted as Hekapoo turned around to see a tired Star following her. "Hey Star, you look like you could need some coffee," she observed, making a small flame in her hand which revealed a cup of coffee that was boiling hot. "Thanks," she spoke as she sipped on the coffee. "Do you know Marco Diaz?" Star questioned as a grin arose on Hekapoo's face. "Ah, Marco Diaz. Yeah I know him. He is something special," she answered, which confused Star. "What do you mean 'some special'?" Star asked, interested in what she had to say.

"Marco was a kid who did my quest to get dimensional scissors when he was 13 and managed to do it in one of the fastest times. He did it in 6 months!" She beamed. Yet again, Star was left awestruck by Marco's talent. She was starting to think that there was something that Marco wasn't telling him.

"Wait, 6 monthes is one of the shortest? How long does it usually take to get them?" Star inquired. Hekapoo nonchalantly raised her hand. "You know about 10 years."

"10 YEARS!" Star exclaimed which got a smug look from Hekapoo.

"It's not easy to outsmart a demi-god but Marco made it seem easy," she casually replied. "Why do you ask?" She continued. Just as she was about to reply. She could hear some footsteps nearing from behind.

"Hey Hekapoo," Marco greeted which got Hekapoo's attention. She grinned.

"That answers my question. How's it going Marco?" Hekapoo began as Marco finally made it to them.

"I've been good. How are the quests holding up?" Marco responded which got a frown from her.

"It's been boring lately. There've been more cowards than usual. Anyways, I've got business to do so I'll catch you later. Been a while since we've teamed up so don't leave me waiting," She added as she started to walk away.

As she walked away, Star turned to a happy Marco waving goodbye. "Ok. Now we've got more to talk about after dinner." She chimed in as they began to walk to the dining hall. Once they had finally arrived at the dining hall and opened the door, they could see that Moon had an angry look on her face which could pierce through the skull of anyone who was in its path. This made Star gulp as she walked to her seat. There were no sounds except for the two pairs of footsteps that made their way to their chairs. Once they had finally sat down on their chair, Star was sweating nervously as the silence continued until Moon finally spoke up.

"Star, I believe that you have forgotten something very important today," she stated reagaly.

"Umm, if it's the magic training, I promised Glossaryck i'd do it after dinner," she answered but the glare didn't fade.

"Star, first off, you know you shouldn't procrastinate. It's a bad habit for a princess," Moon remarked.

"Mom… I'll learn to stop procrastinating later," she moaned which earned a small laugh from Marco. Moon's glare just became stronger as she shrunk back into her seat.

"Second, you had lots of paperwork or paperwork that you have to do, not to mention the meeting we have tomorrow," Moon added.

"Oh come on. It's not like I ever say anything at those meetings. You just make me sit in the corner for an hour," she countered.

"You need to watch these meetings so you can learn about politics and how to handle these situations," her glare had turned into a caring smile. "I know how it feels to take responsibility at a young age but I want you to be prepared for if anything ever happens," Moon confessed. Moon has always shown an authority figure but deep inside, she is still a mother and cares for Star. This made Star calm down.

"Anyways, let's enjoy this dinner but tomorrow your not going on any adventures," she continued, getting a groan from Star. Marco and River had been quiet during the whole ordeal but Marco decided to chime in. "Don't worry Star. I may or may not know a little bit about politics that could help you," Marco whispered to Star which made her smile. "Thanks Marco," she replied with a warm smile which he reciprocated.

Star and Marco had only known each other for 2 days but any other person would think that they had been friends for years. Marco had always been a caring person and was taught from a young age to always care and help others while Star had always been an extrovert and with those characteristics, they had formed a strong friendship with each other like no other, spending almost all their time together in the past 2 days.

The rest of the dinner had been rather peaceful, taking now as if they were a family… and Marco. They told him about some of Star's childhood memories which made her extremely embarrassed and Marco also told them a little about himself. They soon ended up on the topic of what he had done today.

"You should have seen Marco at the carnivale game today. He managed to knock all the pins on corn toss even though it's rigged!" Star exclaimed, getting an impressive look from the River.

"Impressive m'boy. Not even I could knock them all down but You wouldn't be able to beat my score on the power strength game. I left a dent in the machine with a foam hammer!" he chuckled which got a smug look from Star. "Actually, Marco managed to break the entire machine!" She exclaimed, making an explosion sound with the hand motions. This left River surprised.

"Really? That's incredible! And at such a young age, I'm going to have to take you hunting some day." River shouted. Moon was observing the situation. He knew his husband had always been a good sport but he found it hard to believe that the boy would be stronger than him. Sure he had a well toned body but he was still 14 years old. He knew that she would have to talk to him about that eventually but for not let it slide.

They had finally finished eating some time later and they had parted ways. Star and Marco had started to make their way to the kitchen so Marco could make some of his famous nachos but when he had opened the door, he noticed that there was a fresh batch of nachos on the countertop. There was a note on the side that read.

_Greetings Marco or possibly Star,_

_Today the royal chefs had attempted to make your nachos that you have made and made you an extra batch since we knew that you would most likely want some for tonight. _

_Hopefully you will enjoy the meal but if you are free in the morning, we would appreciate your feedback on our attempt at making your nachos,_

_King Regards,_

_The Royal Chefs._

_P.S There is this new tv show that's being aired tonight on channel 10 at 9 PM, trust me, you don't want to miss it._

Marco smiled at the letter while Star was jumping up to try and see over Marco's head at the letter.

"What does it say?" Star asked as Marco handed the letter to Star. She slowly read over it until she got to the end.

"We've got to watch that tv show but first we gotta talk about those sweet moves at the carnival that you didn't tell me about," Star said while doing some flexing with her imaginary muscles. Marco would have thought that with her strength, she would have at least some muscle but there was pretty much none.

They made their way to Star's room and once they arrived, Marco sat on her bed while Star sat down on a backwards chair with a fedora on her head, pretending to investigate him. Marco thought that it was very cute.

"Alright Marco, spill the beans. Nobody is just randomly as strong as my dad, especially at 14. What's the deal? Are you secretly an ogre in a disguise? Oh! It's probably that you have a secret monster arm that took over your body but is now gone but is secretly still inside you and is trying to escape so it can your bowels!" Star exclaimed while making chomping sounds.

"Yes Star. I'm obviously a troll," Marco replied sarcastically but Star didn't recognise the tone.

"I knew it!" She shouted, pumper her fists up. "Detective Star for the win!" She continues while dancing.

"Star I was joking," Marco chuckled as Star stopped midway through her victory dance and sat down on the chair.

"I don't really know why I am so strong but I think it's to do with my caretakers who had been very strong individuals." Marco stated which intrigued Star. "And who are your parents?" Star said while leaning forward in her chair. Marco felt uncomfortable not only with how close she was but also about telling people about his parents. "I can't tell you who my parents are but I haven't I haven't seen them in two years," Marco said while looking bummed. "Maybe we could search for them. Surely they miss you right?" Star explained, feeling a little concerned. "I don't think that's going to work, I'd rather not talk about it," Marco replied while looking at the ground. Star knew that there was something wrong about Marco but she really did want to help but also didn't want to make Marco feel uncomfortable. All he knew is that there was a big secret that he was hiding and concluded it at that.

Star tried to brighten the mood up. "Oh! We should watch that show that the chef said would be on tonight!" She cheered as she turned on the mirror to channel 10 to see that it had just begun. This made Marco more content as she sat down on the beam bag and placed the nachos in between them. The nachos had been decent but they weren't as good as the ones that Marco had made. He would have to give them some feedback on how to improve their recipe since he only said to add nachos and cheese which was quite plain.

The show had gone on for an hour and wasn't the worst but it was getting late and Star had fallen asleep. Marco had turned off the mirror and decided to yet again place Star back on her bed so he picked her up bridal style and tucked her into bed. "Goodnight Star," Marco whispered as he walked out of the room. Little did he know that Star was awake. She had also been awake the last time. For some reason, she enjoyed being picked up and tucked into bed by Marco. It made her feel warm and safe inside.

Once Marco had made his way back to his room, he knew that today he was going to sneak out of the castle to go on his own little adventure. He had found a spare red hoodie in his backpack since it was like a pocket dimension inside of it stuffed with lots of different items and he placed it on. He opened the window and made his way down the building and hopped over the fence and ran into the distance. Marco was incredibly fast and for some reason always had a gut feeling when a village was under attack. He felt it at the end of the movie so he decided that it was the perfect time. What annoyed him was that during the two days he had the feeling multiple times and did nothing to stop it which made him feel guilty. If only he hadn't been so selfish to spend some time off, he could have saved lives.

He had stopped running when he had finally reached the destination that he was looking for. It was a village that appeared to be under attack by a group of monster savages. He grabbed his trusty daggers out of his bag and drank a small vile which boosted his energy since he was tired after this long day and sprinted into the village. Once he was inside, he saw plenty of fires and monsters looting the buildings while the Mewmans had been all captured and held prisoner in the corner of the village while the scavengers collected everything that they could.

They had plundered the village and had prepared to kill some of the villages until Marco had made his move. He swiftly jumped off a tree that he had been on and landed on top of one of the monsters and kicked his head, making him unconscious. The others took note and surrounded the man but once they saw his hoodie, a couple of them backed away while a loud voice could be heard from behind. "Come on you buffoons, don't back down!" He shouted which made them go forward in fear. The man appeared to be the general and was a giant ogre who stood 9 feet tall. "Well if it isn't the red hood twerp. You think you can just come in pretend to save the day?" He hissed as Marco didn't say a word, but stood still. He held out a large broadsword. "Kill him!" He shouted as the monster started coming from all corners.

Marco sighed as he made the daggers glow which increased his agility and rushed a monster which he dodged his jab with a spear and stabbed him down to escape the ambush. He grabbed another vile out of his bag which looked to be filled with nothing and threw it in the air and made one dagger catch on fire and threw it at the vile, shattering it and causing it to explode. He noticed the dagger hit one of the monsters along with all of the glass shards and ran up to the monster that got hit with the dagger and uppercut it while also grabbing his dagger back. He quickly sidestepped a monster and sweeped his legs to make him fall while quickly jumping back up onto his legs to see an arrow fly at his head. As it did, time seemed to slow down from the adrenaline and he managed to grab it mid flight which startled the monsters. They all stopped, astonished at what had just happened as he inspected the arrows. He then proceeded to throw it with enough force to make it pierce the archer. There were only 3 others excluding the ogre and he ran at one of them so fast that it took him a second to process that he was in front of him as he punched him square in the nose, breaking it. Finally, the other two dropped their weapons and ran away, making Marco smirk. He was caught off guard by the ogre who punched him in the stomach which surprised him as to how such a large creature could be so stealthy. "Not so tough now are you boy," the ogre boasted as he walked up to the collapsed Marco on the floor. As he arrived at the man, he reached out a hand for his hoodie. "Now let's see who you are," he said but just as he was about to touch the fabric, Marco's hand quickly grabbed his wrist and he flipped him over with his shear strength. The ogre hit the ground hard as Marco chuckled, _the oldest trick in the book_. He liked to occasionally tease his enemies into thinking that they had one when in reality, they had no chance. He finally finished the ogre by snapping his neck and walked away to the hostages.

He noticed that the potion that he drank at the star was starting to fade away so he decided to speed it up. He cut one of the villagers ropes so he could free the rest and started running away from the village and jumped over the walls, going back to the castle. He looked around in case anyone was following him but didn't notice anyone. Little did he know that a certain frog had been observing him from the trees with a grin on his face.

Buff frog had witnessed the entire event unfold and gave him credit for beating all the monsters and got a good laugh out of the trick he played on the ogre. As the red hooded man started making his way back to the castle, Buff frog had started jumping from tree to tree, being incredibly quiet due to his years of spying. He had followed the man until he had noticed the Butterfly castle in the distance and as they had arrived at the castle, he saw the man climb up the walls on the side and jump into one of the windows and proceeded to close it while also closing the curtains. He hadn't taken off his hoodie the whole time and couldn't see the face since the hood made his face dark. He had to give him credit for his caution. Buff frog had gotten out a piece of paper and a pen and started to jot down notes to send to Des, although his sloppy handwriting was impossible to read.

_To boss,_

_I have found the location of hoodie man. I followed him to butterfly castle and appears to live in castle. Possible alliance with the Butterfly family which mean he could be danger. Identity unknown but will investigate more,_

_Buff frog AKA Yvgeny Bogolyubov._

He finished 'writing' and did a small whistle which made a bird appear and he made the bird eat the letter. "Go to monster base bird," Buff Frog said and the bird flew back to the monster base.

Marco had gotten back into his room and was very tired. He took off his red hoodie and placed it back into his bag and proceeded to take a long, relaxing shower. When he got out, he noticed the bruise that he had gotten from the encounter with the ogre and grabbed a small vile out of his bag and poured it over the bruise. It started to sting for a while which irritated him but it eventually had fixed the damage and he put his shirt back on. _Note to self. When you have free time, go and find ingredients to make more potions_. Marco had been abusing his potions that Joseph had given to him during his training. He had really missed his caretakers but knew that they would want him to stay safe instead of looking for him and knew that Mewni would be a safe place to stay since it was the place where they usually stayed for work. He was exhausted so he fell onto his bed and slowly fell asleep.

**In an unknown location…**

Des had been tired after staying up a while to see the new show that had been on channel 10. He had loved the first episode and how Jack Garcia had knocked out the FBI agents who found his secret hideout. He loved watching action shows since he always somehow learnt new techniques from them even though they were fake. He was aborted when a bird flew in through one of the windows in his office and landed on his desk. The bird then coughed up what looked like a letter that was all wet from the saliva of the bird. It was really disgusting.

Des had dried of the letter and then opened it to see a whole bunch of scribbles and assumed it was Buff Frog. What he found weird was that although his handwriting was an absolute mess, his name at the bottom would always be the most neat cursive that he had ever seen. He assumed that he had gotten used to writing out his own name so it was muscle memory. _Looks like I'm going to have an interesting conversation with him tomorrow_ he thought as a smile crept up onto his face. Although it was late, all of the monsters that had worked for him lived inside the base so he called up all of the spies that he had hired and waited for all of them to arrive. He was extremely disappointed at his arsonal of spies as they all looked very lazy. He mentally sighed but was also happy that he had a reason to fire these buffoons. "Attention you lazy sloths," he growled but looked to the right side to see that he had literally hired a sloth as one of his spies. "When did I hire you?" He questioned as he took a moment to respond. "Sorry but that's not my department," he lazily responded which angered him to a further extent. "Anyways, to put it short, you're all fired. I want you out of my building right away or I'll tear all of your faces off, understand?" he calmly as the rest of them looked at him wide eyed and hastily made their way to the exit. _That saves some of my money. I should really update my army_ he noted as he sat back down on his chair.

"Why does he have to be such a pain in the arse?" He groaned as he decided that he had done enough for the day. He made his way back into his room and fell asleep on his bed that felt like a pile of rocks.

"I'll get you some day, red hooded man," he promised as he shut his eyes.

**That's a wrap to chapter 3! This chapter was around 8.2K words and yet again did it in 2 days with one day off to relax. Since it was the weekend I got more time to work on it.**

**This story now had 400 views so I wanted to thank everyone for reading the story and hope you enjoyed it.**

**Guest - "Great chapter love the way you described the scares"**

**It's great to know that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you also enjoyed this one as well. I'm not exactly sure what you mean by how I described the scared but i'm that doesn't matter.**

**The next chapter is probably going to be a filler to the main story since it won't have as much meaning compared to the other chapters but will still have some advancements in the story. It will mainly be about building the characters' personalities.**

**Yet again I'm not sure how long I'll take making the next chapter but it shouldn't be too long.**

**KrispyPretzel**


	4. Princess Duties

**A/N: I just want to say that I changed the name from the red hooded man to the red champion since it sounds slightly better and the last one was crap. Now i'm too lazy to make a new book cover /:**

**BTW if anyone knows how to add those lines (I have no idea what they're called) that seperate parts could you message me how to. Thanks.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

Chapter 4: Princess duties

**In the underworld…**

In the world down under, there was a large castle made of black brick's for the Lucitor Royalty, rulers of the underworld. Inside of the castle there was a tempermental teen laying down on his bed. Tom had just ended his call with Star and was starting to get frustrated. He was planning on getting Star back by taking her to an event called the blood moon ball which would be occurring in a couple of months and had wanted to reconnect with her too slowly to ease her into coming but the odds had just dropped down from low to near impossible. She had still held a grudge against the boy even though their break up had been years ago and since then, they had almost never interacted except for the times when it involved royalty and even then she would try everything to avoid talking to her.

Tom knew that he had always been a bad boyfriend since their traditions had been very different since he had quite a good temper compared to some of the other people in his life and he knew that if he wanted to win her back, he would have to go through a lot of change and he had. Since the last time that they had talked, it had finally dawned why she wouldn't talk and it was due to his unlikeable behaviour so he had hired a life coach to help him out which had done numbers on him. He had been anger free for over a month and even had a pink bunny for emotional support.

He had felt confident that he would be able to win her back but from the call that he had just made, he realised how useless it would be but he didn't want to give up. He flopped onto his bed and decided to think of the boy that had been standing behind him. He had never seen him ever so he knew that he was certainly not royalty unless they were a new kingdom but he would have known about it from the occasional meetings that he had attended. He knew that the boy's name was Marco since Star had stated that in the call but something about the boy had made him angry, well, more angry than usual. Maybe it was the fact that he had gotten so close to him in who knows how long but inside, he truly knew what the reason was. He had competition. Although they had looked to be just friends, he could see the joy in her eyes when she said his name, even though it was for a sliver of time.

Tom got out of his bed. He knew that if he wanted to win Star over, he would have to make his move quickly before it was too late. He would think of a plan later but for now he had a prince duties to do and not to mention the meeting he had to attend in 2 days. He never did anything in them besides sit in the corner on his mirror phone but he had gotten used to doing it. He decided that he was going to get something to eat for dinner. He would think of a plan eventually.

**Butterfly castle, 8 A.M…**

It had been 3 days since Star and Marco had met, yet they had become very close at that time. Marco had woken up later then he would usually but that made sense after the events from yesterday that left him exhausted. He groggily arose as a few rays of sun beamed through the gaps in the curtain, coincidentally into his eyes. Today was going to be a busy day for him since he would have to help Star with a majority of her princess duties but for now, he had some free time to do what he wanted and after some consideration, he thought that he would pay a visit to the royal chefs and give his feedback on the nachos.

He slowly crawled out of his bed and went to take a warm shower. He had then combed his hair and put on his white shirt and grey jeans like usual and walked out of his room to the kitchen. By now Marco had remembered how to get to quite a couple of places on his own but he still had a lot of the castle to wonder but he would do that later. He eventually came across the door labelled 'kitchen' and could hear that it was louder then when he came in yesterday. He opened the door to see that there were many more chefs than the other times that he had come to the kitchen since it was nearing breakfast for the royals and required a lot of preparation. There were a couple people who had looked at him as he walked in but the head chef had motioned them to continue cooking. She walked up to Marco with a warm smile to greet him.

"Good morning Marco. I hope you enjoyed the nachos that we made for you," She started as Marco shook her hand. "Yes, they were really nice. I never got your name," Marco stated.

"My apologies, my name is Heather, head cook of the royal chefs," she said was a playful bow.

"Well it's nice to meet you Heather. For the nachos I'd recommend that you add more toppings since the nachos can be quite bland but I'll show you later." Marco mentioned as he looked around the kitchen. "Sure looks busy here. Is this for the breakfast of the royalty?" Marco continued. "Well some of the food is for the royalty but there is also extra food that is made for the castle staff and also extras to store in case anyone else wants food when the chefs are gone," she explained. There appeared to be around 10 chefs cooking different foods. "Mind if I help," Marco asked which got a surprised look from Heather. "If you insist but first i'll need to teach you the basics." She replied as Marco spent time learning to cook new foods.

**With Star…**

Star had been deep in sleep when her door had slightly opened and a servant came sneaking in, not wanting to get blasted by the princess. The servant was a rather tall man but was still scared of what she would do since she was a heavy sleeper. As he got near the bed, he started talking in a quiet whisper.

"Princess Star, it's time for you to wake up." There was no response from Star so he raised his voice slightly. There were some slight movements from under the sheets but she still wouldn't budge. He was left with no other option but to use a method that always worked on her. Queen Moon had told them a word that would instantly wake up Star and so far it always worked. He cleared his throat and whispered "St Olgas," and ran before he would get blasted. Star instantly jumped up shouting "Not St Olgas!" and blasted the servant in the back before he could fully escape from the princess, making him fall face first into the ground but continued to make his escape.

Star groaned as she looked at the clock mounted on her wall. '8:10' it read and she knew that she should have woken up 10 minutes ago. _Why do they always wake me up late? She_ thought as she prepared for her long day of boring duties.

She got up and had a relaxing bath and then put on her royal dress and checked a schedule that she had on her wall that a servant would update to show what events she had on. She had already got distracted at the cute kittens on the calendar but eventually saw that she had a lecture with her mum in 30 minutes so she decided to head off to the dining hall to eat breakfast. While on her way, her thoughts went to what Marco was doing right now. He had promised that he would help out with some of her princess duties which made her smile. Then she thought about the mysterious nature of the boy. _I still can't help but feel that there's something big he's not telling me_ she frowned but soon arrived at the front of the double door that would lead into the dining hall. She pushed the door open to see that her parents had already begun eating but there were no signs of Marco. She sat down in the middle and saw that her plate had some new foods that the chefs must have thought of. There was a slice of chocolate cake which was meticulously decorated with a perfect pile of pancakes topped with butter and what looked like a sticky fluid that was golden but looked really good. She started eating and felt that the chefs had out done themselves today. _I'm going to have to thank the chefs for this meal_ she thought but still felt weird about Marco not being here.

She had finally finished her meal before Moon finally spoke up. "Today the chefs really out did themselves with the new foods. Also don't forget Star that in 10 minutes we have our lecture so don't be late. After all, you did miss 2 days of work." Star frowned. "I'll be there," she moaned as she got up and exited. _I'll check up on Marco after this lecture _she thought as she went 1 door down to the chefs kitchen to compliment them. She wasn't sure why she was doing this but something about that meal made her feel ready for the day.

As she opened the door, she saw the many chefs preparing more meals with the head chef walking up to her. "Greetings princess Star. What brings you here?" Heather asked as Star smiled at her. "I came here to say that those new foods you made were really good. I don't know how but they made me feel better than usual." Star praised as Heather's smile grew wider. "Well, you're going to have to thank the new chef Diaz for the food. He's a really good chef you know," she replied which surprised Star. She looked around at the chefs to spot Marco wearing a white uniform and a tall chef's hat. _He does look pretty cute in that uniform_ she thought and blushed at the sudden realisation of her thoughts. _Not like that, like how puppies and kittens are cute… yea. _Her blush soon faded as she walked up to Marco who was cutting up some vegetables. "Why hello there chef Diaz. I knew you could make some killer nachos but I didn't know you would be such a good cook," Star beamed as Marco turned around. "Why thank you your majesty," he replied with a playing bow. "I never really cook but I was taught how to make some really good treats for special occasions," he continued. Star's smile soon faded as she remembered what she had to do. "I have to get going to a boring lecture but I should be done in about an hour. I'll see you soon!" She sang as she started to get going. Marco had continued to cook for a bit longer until all of the food had been made with 10 minutes to spare. "Wow Marco, not only did you improve the food but we finished early. Thanks for the help," Heather spoke sincerely while Marco sent her a warm smile. "No problem. It was nice to do some cooking. Anyways, I'm going to get going. See you around," Marco waved as he exited. "See you too. Feel free to hop by whenever you want," responded as Marco made his way back to his room.

**In an unknown location… **

In a gloomy castle located in a dark and barren land, Buff Frog had come back from his expedition to reveal the identity of the red hood. He hadn't completely revealed his identity but had gotten some clues about who he might be. He walked to the front door of the castle and pressed on the doorbell which sounded like a cringey doorbell from halloween of a screaming witch. I took a while until a voice was heard from the speaker that was integrated into the bell. "Who is it?" The voice asked as Buff frog began. "Master, I come back from expedition."

It took a couple of seconds but eventually the gate to the castle slowly went down to reveal the interior. The castle wasn't all that back but it was still rather large. It was made of a dark looking brick but not as dark as the ones of the Lucitor castle. The inside bore little colours except for the gold of the stolen furniture that they had stolen. Just from the entrance of the castle, it gave a really creepy feeling, not to mention how quiet the castle was due to the recent expedition in search of a valuable gem that was lost years ago.

Buff frog made his way slowly up the stairs to the location of Des' office and as he made his way there, he looked at the tapestries that went down the halls. The tapestry depicts how the Mewmans took their land and left them with the worst parts and how they would reclaim their land for the monsters. He finally came across the office and knocked on the door. "Come in," Des started as Buff frog opened the door, doing his signature greeting. "Greetings master. You wanted to see me?" Buff frog asked.

"You sent me a letter a while ago but it was completely unreadable so I wanted you to tell me what information you got about him," Des replied as he took a sip of his swamp water. "I found him defending a village from a monster attack and followed him to his home," Buff frog informed as Des leaned forward on his chair. "Yes go on, go on," he demanded as he took another sip of his drink. He was surprised at how easily he got the information compared to all of his other spies who had little training. "Well about that… I followed him and it appears that he lives in the Butterfly castle. Before I could get a look at him, he closed the curtains," he explained and Des spat out his drink. "Really! Ugh, this just makes everything harder. The butterfly kingdom was already strong enough and now they have red hood on their side."

Des leaned back in his chair as he contemplated his next move. _This can't be good but there's only one person I know who could help me_ Des thought.

"Alright, thanks for the information Buff frog," Des thanked as he threw a small sack of coins to him. Buff frog saluted him and he made his way out of the castle back to his house located nearby in the swamps. Although he was offered a more comfortable living space in the castle, he humbly declines since he preferred to live at his home that he had stayed in for years.

As Buff frog made his way out of the room, Des couldn't help but grin. "Now things are going to get interesting."

**Back with Star…**

Star had just left the royal kitchen and had begun to walk up hundreds of steps to reach the top of the castle where Moon had her study area. She never understood why it was at the top but I guess she enjoys the views to deal with stress. She was only halfway up when her legs started to shake and when she looked out of one of the windows, she noticed that she still had a long way to go. She couldn't use cloudy since it was too tight for her to fly so she continued her climb to the top.

Moon had been waiting for a while, checking the clock every 30 seconds as she continued on with some of her paperwork. She started to hear the sound of what sounded like footsteps and looked behind her to see a very exhausted Star slouching as she fell onto the ground, panting heavily. "You know… you could… study… at the… bottom," she wheezed as Moon rolled her eyes. "It isn't that hard, you're just over exaggerating," she countered as Star groaned and fell onto the couch. "It was hard but I finally made it!" She exclaimed as Moon rolled her eyes.

Star got up when she heard the sound of a stick tapping the wall to see that Moon had a whole chalkboard full of writing and the occasional drawing as she tapped the stick to the start of the text and began the lecture. She was listening for the first minute but then got extremely bored and started to think of other things. _A whole day of this? I can't even last a minute but at least Marco will be able to help out. _She then thought back to the times that they spent together and somehow managed to the topic of his abs. _He does look really buff though, not to mention those… abs. _She started biting on her wand which prompted Moon to check on Star to see her daydreaming while biting her wand. Her brows furrowed in disappointment but decided on a suitable punishment. Embarrassment.

Moon cleared her throat which got Star's attention and stared sheepishly at her. "Thinking about boys are you?" Moon said with a smug smile while Star turned the colour of a tomato. "What! No… I was listening to your lecture," she denied. "Oh really? What was I talking about?" This trick gets Star every time. She froze in place as she tried to think of a suitable yet vague answer that would please her but she looked like a computer trying to process data. "Princess duties?" She blurted out as she mentally facepalmed. _Really? That's what you come up with?_ Moon chuckled. "Oldest trick in the book. So, who were you thinking about. Was it that Marco boy?" Moon smirked as Star managed to turn a darker shade of red. "NO! I wasn't thinking about abs," she sputtered and immediately placed a hand over her mouth. "You wouldn't be thinking of a certain friend's abs would you?" She continued. "Alright alright! I'll listen," Star groaned, trying to avoid her teasing.

The rest of the lesson had felt like forever since Star couldn't not listen to her mum or else she would get teased by her and to be honest, she hated when she teased her. She was always so smooth when it came to that and knew the right spots to hit, like pressure points. Moon had wrapped up the lesson and cleared the chalkboard of all the writing to do with cutlery to basic laws. Star sighed in relief as she got up from the couch and stretched her back. She couldn't wait to hang out with Marco but what her mum said before really did make her think. _Do I really have a crush on Marco? No, of course I don't! We're just friends, _she thought. She walked silently down the stairs and this way was much easier then the way up. _**Oh come on. You know you liked those abs**_ a voice said inside of her head. She tried hard not to think about it and made her way back to her room to check what she had for the rest of the day.

One she checked the calendar, she saw that she had some paperwork to fill out and found this to be the best time to talk to Marco while he helped her out with the papers. Later on she also had a boring meeting to do with the allies to the Butterflies and the current monster problems. The problems with monsters had always been bad but in the past couple of years, they had been riled up more than usual, attacking villages more frequently. Finally at the end of the day, she had to attend a family dinner with the Johansen kingdom which she was looking forward to. She had always loved her dad's side of the family since they were much more exciting compared to the posh and snobby relatives from her mum's side.

She decided to get ready for the paperwork which wasn't much important but was some of her mum's paperwork so she would be ready for when she becomes queen. Her mum had always been really pushy when it came to royal business since she wanted Star to be prepared in case of an emergency but she still didn't see why she was so paranoid.

Star finally stepped out of room and made her way to Marco's room to see if he was there.

**With Marco…**

Marco had made it back to his room holding a bowl of nachos that he had made since he didn't eat breakfast today. He decided that since Star would be busy for the next hour, he would practice on his fighting skills since it had been a while and was starting to become sloppy. He searched in his backpack for some more comfortable clothes and got out some sports pants along with a singlet since it was a rather hot day today in Mewni. He walked out of his room after finishing his nachos and looked for a place where he could practice his fighting.

Marco had a few ideas for some places that would have some practice for him but thought that the best idea would be to see if he could find the knights training grounds which would most likely be either in the castle or very close. He finally gave up and asked a staff member about the directions and was directed to a dedicated part of the castle which was for the knights and squires of Mewni. He walked through a hallway to see that some of the royal knights had their own rooms inside of the castle so that they could protect the royals 24/7 along with the recreational rooms such as the gym and training grounds along with a lounge for them to socialise. He opened the door for the training ground to reveal an outside environment that was a rather large dirt clearing with punching bags, weapons, shields and an obstacle course along with many knights and squires training.

Now that he saw the amount of knights in Mewni, he was happy to be on their good side, _even though I would still be able to beat them all at the same time_. He got a couple of stares as he entered and was greeted by a tall and buff knight. "Hey you! No peasants in the training ground. Now scram!" He roared as Marco took a step back. "I was just wondering if I would be able to train here with you guys," Marco started and there was a few seconds of silence until everyone roared into laughter. "You really think… that some weak boy could train with us," he chortled but Marco kept his calm and serious face and the knight noticed this. "Tell ya what kid, if you can even beat one of the squires here then you can train with us but if you lose, I never want to see you again. Deal?" He prompted with his hand extended out and Marco shook it with a firm grip which surprised the knight.

After a little bit of chatter, a squire came out of the group and revealed a red head girl that was considerably smaller then Marco and had green eyes with spiked shoulder pads and a blue battle skirt. She stared daggers at Marco in an attempt to startle the boy but he didn't so much as flinch or move a muscle in his face.

"Well well well, looks like you think you can just walk your way into the training grounds and get respect nerd. You have to work to be a squire," she spat. "I never said I wanted to be a squire," Marco countered as the squire looked like she would blow steam out of her nose. "By the way my name's Marco," he continued as he lifted a hand to shake but she slapped it away. "Higgs is the name and believe me, I know you. You didn't have to work for your status but i'll show you," she huffed as she got into a fighting stance while Marco still stayed still, angering Higgs as she rushed Marco and tried to throw a punch only for him to sidestep and trip her, making her stumble onto the dirt. She got up and brushed off the dirt and glared daggers at Marco. She ran forward and prepared to jab at him but placed her wait onto the hand and redirected it but Marco was faster as he stepped back and made her fall again. The knights had been laughing at the show since Marco had been toying with her but she got up and put all of her strength into a kick in which Marco grabbed and jabbed at her rib which made her clench her stomach and he finished it by bending her arm in a way to may her stuck until he let go.

She finally gave up and Marco let go of her as she walked away, stomping with each step getting harder. Everyone was cheering for Marco as the knight from before pat him on the back which was more life a hit due to his strength. "You're not a bad kid. I'll keep my end of the deal so you can train here whenever you want," he said as he tried and flipped Marco but as he was lifted he twisted his body and grabbed his hand and managed to flip the man who was twice his size. Everyone stood there dumbfounded as Marco held a hand out for him, which he accepted. "You sure do have good reflexes and not to mention your strength. You'll make a good knight some day," he appraised and they continued to do their training.

Marco had stayed for another half hour and challenged the other knights where he managed to defeat all with ease. He was admired for his abilities at such a young age and some of the squires practically begged for his guidance so that they could be as good as him. He had wrapped things up and had found that to be a success but now he thought that it would be a good time to do some meditations and he had seen a garden on his way to the training area so he made his way down the halls back to the garden.

Marco stumbled across the garden and admired the beauty of it. There was a wide variety of different plants and flowers spread across the area and birds that chirped their beautiful songs. It was a perfect place to relax and to meditate as well so he went and sat down next to some red roses and took a deep breath in and out. He continued this for a couple of minutes until he could hear the sound of footsteps from the garden, but none that he could recognise. He opened his eyes to see a woman with pale skin with a green hair maroon dress. "Can I help you?" Marco politely asked as the girl walked closer. "No it's ok. I'm just interested in what you're doing," she replied as she sat down next to Marco. "I'm just meditating currently. It really calms you down. My name's Marco by the way," Marco started with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you Marco. I'm Eclipsa, royal monster expert. I usually come here on my breaks since I do enjoy gardening here," she said as she sniffed one of the roses near them. "So i've never seen you around the castles, are you new here?" Eclipsa continued as Marco closed his eyes again. "I got here a couple of days ago. I'm one of Star's friends," he soothingly replied. "She saved me in the forest a while ago and let me stay here. Now we spend a lot of time together. It sure beats living in the forest," he noted as Eclipsa looked at him. "Interesting. So you have a crush on her?" Eclispa inquired as Marco's eyes darted open. "What?" Marco asked confused. She chuckled at the reaction. "It's just that I noticed that when you talked about her, your voice sounds more sweet and you calm down more than you already had," she observed as Marco looked at her directly in the eyes. "Well, she is nice, caring and quite cute but I can't see her as more than a friend right now you know?" He didn't know why but he felt that he could tell his feelings to the women for some reason. "Well, love can take time to develop so I see what you mean. All I have to say is that you don't leave her side. She is the most energetic, loving and loyal friend that you could ever have," Eclipsa started with a smile. Marco thought about it and she was right. He had never had a friend and to have Star as one made him feel so much better and he would do anything to protect her. He smiled at the women. "Thanks for the advice," Marco thanked as he stood up and got ready to leave. "No problem. I hope to see you around the castle and don't forget, all knowledge is good knowledge," she declared as she walked away. Marco had exited the garden to get back to his room to take a shower since he was still quite sweaty from before.

Marco had finally gotten clean and put on his regular clothes again, he heard a knock at the door and judging back the pattern, he knew that it was Star. "Come in," he acknowledged as the door opened to see Star who was in her princess uniform. "Hey Marco. I just finished the lecture thing and was wondering if you wanted to help with the papers like you said," she remarked. "Sure, i'll be at your room in a little," Marco responded as Star smiled and shouted "Thanks!" as she ran down the hall back to her room. Marco quickly combed his hair and put a pair of shoes on and made his way to Star's room to help her out.

Star's room was roughly a 5 minute walk which was quite far compared to the fact that it was all the same building which showed how big the castle was. He finally arrived at the door and knocked on it, only to be pulled inside the instant that he knocked and into a hug. "Thanks for helping me out. I have to go the whole day doing boring princess duties but tomorrow we're going to have some fun," she promised as she continued to hug him. "Um Star, you can let go now," Marco added as Star let go. "Sorry," she apologized as she went to sit down on the desk and Marco noticed the large amounts of papers that had been laid scattered everywhere. "Why do you even need to do paperwork anyways. Shouldn't your mum be doing it?" He inquired as Star turned around on her swivel chair. "Well, she usually does but for some reason she wants me to prepare to be queen early in case of an emergency," she suggested and started spinning in her chair. Marco walked up to the desk to see the papers and noted that most of it was to do with complaints of the citizens along with some other messages that just required a signature from a royal figure.

They had spent a while working on the paper with Marco giving some suggestions on how to improve some of the numbers of the corn trade and evan managed to make papers for interdimensional trade which surprised Star. "Wow Marco. Looks like you're good at everything," Star admired as Marco looked up from the paperwork. "Oh it's nothing. I'm surprised your mum hasn't reaped the benefits of interdimensional trade. I'm going to have to show this to her later," he humbly replied. They had gotten through almost all of the paperwork and had around 2 papers left. One of them have to do with a suggestion to change a law to do with the laundry theft since people could steal others clothes and they wanted a more reliable way to deal with it so Marco devised a plan to counter the issue while Star signed one more paper.

They had finished and when Star glanced at the clock, she noted that they had roughly 30 minutes to spare which meant that they could spend time together. "Wow, 30 minutes to spare. I may as well show your mum the papers." Marco suggested. He stood up and stretched his back as he made his way out of the room until Star grabbed his hand. "Come on Marco. Now's the time to goof off not work," she pouted with puppy dog eyes which always worked on Marco. "Fine. Looks like i'll have to show her this later. What do you have planned?" Marco questioned as Star thought. "We don't have much time so we could just you know just chill in my room," she suggested. "Sounds good," he said as he put two thumbs up.

They took the time to learn a little more about each other and some embarrassing stories of their childhood but Marco didn't reveal too much. "Come on Marco you never say anything about your family. Just tell me at least something," she pouted but Marco actually considered telling her something. _Telling her about me being the red hood is out of the question but maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk about my parents_. He sighed "Fine, i'll tell you about my parents," he spoke. Star got visibly excited. "Story Time!" She shouted as she layed in bed. Marco chuckled at her reaction. "Alright. I was raised by a group of men who were considered to be some of Mewni's strongest warriors to ever exist," he Started and Star was shocked by this. "When I was born, I was abandoned by my parents and was left in the Forest of Certain Death. I was saved by my new Parents who were Boris, Gregory, Grunt and Josef," he continued and was stopped by Star. "REALLY! They had all been some of the most well known and heroic people of Mewni, not to mention Gregory could do magic without a wand. Can you do magic?" She questioned as Marco thought. "No," he lied. He didn't want to give too much away about him since she might start adding things together. "Anyways, the reason I'm quite skilled in well… Everything is because they had been teaching me for 12 years and since they had been the strongest, they taught me everything they knew but then one day we had gotten attacked by a group of monsters. Usually my parents wouldn't be bothered since they were usually weak but these ones had been stronger then the others. I never learnt who the monsters were but I managed to escape into the forest," he added. "Wow," was all the Star could say. _He really had a tough life but to be trained by Mewni strongest heroes_, _no wonder he is so strong. _Before she could ask more questions, Marco changed the topic. "Looks like we're out of time so i'll see you after the meeting."

"What? Oh right. I'll see you later," Star said as she checked the clock. She walked out of her room while Marco stayed in thought. _I hope I just did the right thing…_

**In the meeting room…**

Tom had arrived a couple of minutes early to the meeting and he said in the corner with his mirror phone out, only looking up as new members came in. His mum couldn't fit in the room so his dad had attended the meeting and he also saw the members from all of the other kingdoms come in one by one. They had held the meeting in the Butterfly castle which gave Tom the idea of checking on Star later on in the day. It was almost time for them to start and had been waiting for Queen Moon to arrive since the person who holds the meeting always comes in last by tradition. She had finally arrived as the door opened to see Moon and… Star? Tom was surprised to see her here but thought that it would be for the same reason that he was but this would make things easier.

Star noticed when she walked into the room that it was the normal group but her eyes eventually landed on Tom and she groaned mentally. _Why does he have to be here?_ Tom gave him a 'cool' smile which turned out to look more creepy and Star narrowed her eyes at him which Moon noticed and nudged her which she then stopped and sat down on the seat beside her mum. She grabbed out her mirror phone to pass the time since she didn't want to listen but would occasionally listen in to hear what they had been talking about.

"We should be more forceful with our actions," Queen Spiderbite started as she brought out a scroll. "I think that if we don't take more action, they will start to attack the bigger villages since they are slowly earning their wealth to build an army. If we stop them now then it will be easier in the end. With that, we should all give in around 50 soldiers to build an army to attack them," she continued.

"That would most likely work but we have no idea where they reside so we need to start off by sending our scouts to look for the base," King Lucitor suggested as they all murmured in agreement.

She looked to notice that Tom had still been staring at her which creeped her out as she looked back at her mirror phone but would occasionally check again to see that he hadn't stopped staring. _It's annoying that I can't even say anything to make him stop._ He eventually decided to start talking to her on her mirror phone so she went onto her contacts to message her.

'Hey Star' he messages with an emoji with sunglasses.

He looked up to see her reaction and when she got the message, she looked up and glared at him.

'If you're going to ask go for a corn shake then no.'

'Oh come on, you know you love corn shakes. At least give it a try again'

'We broke up ages ago so you may as well stop'

'I've changed, I got a life coach and a fluffy pink bunny and not to mention that I've been anger free for 43 days'

He added an image of a fully bunny at which he could see Star's eyes sparkle.

'It is cute but still no'

'Fine suit yourself. Can we atleast chat?'

'Nope'

'Come on'

'...'

'Fine'

Tom was annoyed since it was almost impossible to make her crack. If a cute pink bunny couldn't get her then nothing in the entire universe could so he gave up.

The meeting continued on for around another half hour with nothing really interesting happening besides the parts that sometimes got heated but didn't end in a brawl which she personally was disappointed. "Well thank you all for attending the meeting and I wish you the best of luck," Moon stated as the royals began to exit the room in an orderly fashion and Star made her way out as fast as she could to avoid Tom which worked. Tom noticed the behaviour and got slightly more frustrated. _What is it that she looks for in a man? I need to talk to that Marco boy_. He made a pillar of flames and went back to his castle to play some video games.

She now had a lot of time to spare now so she decided that she would have a long bath and then eat lunch and chillax with Marco or Pony Head. _Man I've really been spending a lot of time with Marco._ As she got back to her room to relax, Marco had decided that now would be the time to show the queen his suggestions.

Marco had nothing to do so he had been working on the documents that could be used for interdimensional trade along with some other suggestions to reduce payments on other trades which would save them plenty of gold. He had seen everyone exiting the meeting room and decided that he would wait a little since she wasn't going anywhere… that he knew of. He went back to his room to reread some of the parts along with reading some books that he had borrowed from the library.

**1 hour later…**

Marco had found some minor mistakes and now the form was perfect to show her. He walked out of his room and made his way to the throne room which is where Marco thought that Queen would most likely be and after a 3 minute walk, he came across 2 large wooden doors that had been larger than the ones at the dining hall. There were two guards waiting at the door with spears as the stopped Marco. "Halt, please state your name and purpose," one of the guards shouted as he stared at Marco. "Marco and I have some papers to show the Queen," Marco stated as one of the guards went to the other side of the door. "Please wait a minute," the guard demanded.

After roughly a minute, he was given clearance to enter the room and was met by the Queen and King sitting on their thrones. The room had been lavishly decorated and was much larger than any of the other rooms that he had seen in the castle and the thrones stood tall with the Queen's throne being significantly taller to show significance. Marco took a step forward and bowed. "Greetings your majesties," Marco stated. "No need for formalities boy. You've been living with us for a couple of days," River spoked as Marco got back up. "So what brings you here?" Moon enquired. Marco had taken out a couple sheets of paper. "Well I was helping Star with some of her paperwork and noticed that there have been some areas in which could be changed along with some suggestions that I wanted to show you," Marco started as he passed the notes to Moon who read over them with a surprised face. "Wow, most of these are really good ideas and not to mention the interdimensional trade which could save plenty of gold by getting suppliers from other dimensions. Thank you for the suggestions Marco, we'll surely be implementing a lot of these suggestions." Moon appraised as Marco smiled with pride. "No problem," Marco replied as he started to walk out. "Actually Marco, I have a proposition for you if you wouldn't mind. Would you like to help out with some of the paperwork more often? It would really help and I could pay you generously," Moon proposed as Marco thought of it. "I don't need the money but I could help every so often if you would like," he suggested as Moon smiled. "That would be nice. I'll see you around the castle Marco," Moon smiled as Marco exited the room. He was going to check up on Star since she was probably looking for him.

Star had just finished having a bath and got dressed back into her normal clothes. She was going to look for Marco and see if maybe he wanted to have lunch in another dimension since they had around 2 hours to spare. She started walking to his room and once she had arrived, he saw Marco walking to the door as well. "Hey Marco!" Star greeted her as she walked up to Marco. "Hey Star. I just got back from showing the papers to Moon and I think she really liked them. She said that I could help with some paperwork so whenever I have time I'll be doing that," Marco began as Star looked at him surprised. "You wanted to do paperwork? It's soooo boring," Star remarked.

"Actually I find it quite enjoyable. It really gets me relaxed."

"You would make a really good king," Star stated as Marco's face turned red as he turned away but noticed that Star didn't get what she was saying. "Anyways you up to go to another place for lunch?" Star continued as Marco's blush faded. "Sure. You got any ideas?" Marco questioned as Star smiled. "You've got to try out this place that sells good cornshakes, you'll love it," she beamed as they started to walk to the gates of the castle. "Sounds like a plan," Marco retorted. He had never been outside into the streets of the Butterfly kingdom and was interested in exploring it. They had walked for four minutes until they opened the doors to go out and greeted the guards who stood at the door. The outside had looked rather nice but nothing compared to the castle. There were lot's of shopping areas along with cafes and some apartments. They walked down the road until they came across a cafe that was called 'Hard Corn Cafe' which was a weird name. They had sat down outside and had immediately been given menus to see the food.

After a while, they had decided on getting their food. Star had gotten a corn snake and a corn pie while Marco had also gotten a corn shake but also got a corn with butter. _There sure is a lot of corn here_ Marco thought as the man dashed to the kitchen to prepare the food. "So you got any other princess duties?" Marco asked as Star slumped in her seat. "Well I have dinner with my dad's side of the family so we're going to go to their kingdom in around 1 and a half hours but it won't be too bad. They're really fun like way better than my mum's side," Star beamed as she sat back up with a smile on her face. "Interesting. Today's been really busy so it's going to be nice to just sit down and talk," Marco thought aloud. "You'll love them. They're all warriors and really strong but I wouldn't be surprised if you were stronger. I'm still really surprised at how strong you are though," Star added.

Their food eventually arrived and they had eaten relatively quietly since they had both been quite tired from doing a lot of work. Once they had finally finished their corn based meal, Star had given the waiter a stack of coins which seemed like way too much to pay him and his face showed that. They soon left and walked around the kingdom to look around and also check out some of the shops. Marco ended up getting more casual clothes to wear that were mainly shorts and different colour t-shirts and Star had pressured him into buying a suit for formal occasions. They had finished walking around with 20 minutes to spare so they started walking back to the castle. On their way, Marco noticed that there was a group of kids that had been playing tag with one of them wearing a red hoodie which put a smile on his face. _I really am a good influence._

Once they had arrived, they had gone to get prepared for the visit and eventually met up again at the front of the castle where a carriage had been waiting. "So why don't we just scissor over there?" Marco asked. Their parents had gone into another carriage since the carriages had been rather small and could only for roughly 3 people. "We go on carriage so that it gives a good representation of our status and it doesn't really matter since we go through a portal anyways." The carriage had started moving and they had gone through a portal which placed them around 1 kilometer away from the kingdom which was quite odd for him. He decided to stay on alert while they had made their way to the castle. Star and Marco had been chatting about what the event was about for about 5 minutes until Marco felt that they were being watched. He was looking out of the window and saw that the castle had only been around 300 meters away now. He looked at the forestation and noticed something moving inside of the nearby forest. He focused on it and it looked to be some monster that had been staring at them and then he noticed something else, a bow in his hand and was aimed at their carriage. What was worse was that Star was in front of the window and he knew things would go bad. As the monster let go of the arrow and saw it start to head his way, he used his quick reflexes to push Star out of the way and with that push, it had moved him forward and he got hit in the shoulder with the arrow.

Star stumbled onto the ground and rubbed her head. "What was that for Marco?" Star angrily asked as she looked at Marco and she went pale. He saw that there was an arrow sticking out of his shoulder and was breathing deep breaths until he yanked it out. "MARCO!" Star shouted as she got up but Marco stopped him. "It's not safe right now. Stay down," Marco demanded and they heard another shot and heard screaming outside and their carriage had halted. Star had been on the ground while Marco peeked through the window only to just dodge another arrow that had been fired in their direction. After a few moments of silence, their door was opened to see a very worried River and Moon. "Star! Are you alright?" Moon stuttered. Moon set a shield around the carriage and Star got up. "I'm alright. Marco pushed me out of the way of the arrow but got hit," she gulped as they looked to see Marco holding a vile and pouring it onto his shoulder as he cringed due to the stinging pain. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine," Marco responded as he started moving his shoulder to feel pain but it felt alright. They exited the carriage to see that they had been surrounded by a large group of monster bandits. Marco felt around his pockets but forgot that he had left his scissors in the castle. "Argh! I forgot my scissors in the castle," Marco groaned and got a surprised look from Moon and River. "You have dimensional scissors?" River exclaimed but Marco shrugged it off. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now we need to take care of these monsters, it shouldn't be too hard," Marco remarked as he looked around and saw Star, Moon and River all prepared for a fight. "Star, stay in the carriage," Moon and Marco demanded at the same time. "But mum! I can handle myself. I've got my wand!" She begged. "Star, I know you can but I don't want you getting hurt. There are at least 50 monsters around here." Before Star could retort, Moon had placed her in a small shield which she banged on but wouldn't budge. Moon turned to look at Marco. "Marco, will you be alright to fight?" She asked with concern. "Trust me, I can handle a couple of monsters," Marco confidently replied. With that, Moon dropped the shield and the monsters started rushing. "ATTACK!" River roared as he swung a large warhammer into 3 monsters, sending them flying into the sky. Moon had charged her magic and turned into a butterfly while Marco stared dumbfounded. She charged a large energy beam and hit 5 monsters with it. Then Marco had rushed a group of monsters and punched the first one in the face while sidestepping an attack from the back. He pivoted to but his strength into his hands to grab a hammer that one of the monsters had swung and looked unfazed by the swing. He jabbed the monster's arm, paralysing it and grabbed the hammer and swung it at 2 other monsters. They had continued their attacks with all of them holding steady and Marco turned to see that some of the monsters had been trying to smash the barrier around Star while she sat down, bored and unfazed by their attempts. Marco dashed at them and jumped high into the sky and landed on one's head and grabbed it while jumping off, completely flipping it. Star was now interested in the action in front of her and noticed how good of a fighter Marco was. She also noticed that there weren't any guards around and looked to see that they had been shot with arrows which was very gruesome, looking back at Marco. He had just taken on another 5 monsters and the amount had gone down to around 15 which only took another minute until they had all been taken care of, bodies laying all over the ground.

Moon, River and Marco had stopped and had been panting from all of the action as River laughed, swiping some sweat off his brow. "That sure was a show, not to mention that Marco's a true warrior. I saw you take on those 10 monsters with ease and only a hammer!" he exclaimed and slapped Marco on the back. "I could say the same about you. I saw you take out 3 monsters with one hit. Pretty impressive," Marco replied. As they had been talking, Moon had released the shield from around Star and she got up, looking angry. "Oh come on! Why did Marco get to fight monsters?" Star pouted but Moon didn't answer the question. "Alright. We should get to the Johansen kingdom right away before any other monsters attack."

They had continued their walk for another 5 minutes as they stayed on high alert the whole way and had been greeted by a group of guards who had let them in. They had sent some knights to retrieve the bodies of the killed soldiers to hold a burial for them.

Although that had just been through a lot, they decided to go the rest of the day relaxing and telling the story of what had just happened while Star talked about how heroic Marco was while he stood there humbly. Some of Star's uncles had challenged Marco to a spar and had all been dominated by Marco which surprised them. Star had been embarrassed by the comments of Marco being the right boy but laughed it off. They eventually began eating dinner at a large table as they destroyed the food on their plates while shouting and singing while seeing Star really enjoying herself. _Star really does like his dad's family_. After some more chatting and more appraise, it had started to get dark and they had borrowed a pair of dimensional scissors to go directly back to the castle to avoid any unnecessary danger.

Once they had arrived, they all thought that they had enough action for one day so they all went back to their respective rooms. Marco was exhausted after doing a lot of fighting so he decided that he would be going to bed early.

Star had also been really tired but spent a little more time awake. She had been dressed into her pyjamas and was laying on her bed, recounting the day. _Marco still keeps on surprising me. First he shows his amazing cooking skills, then he flawlessly does all the paperwork and then he saves me from that arrow and fights like 15 monsters without even breaking a sweat. _Star had thought more about Marco and only him as she thought about all the things that people had said about him and her. What did Star think about Marco? Sure they had been friends but Star was starting to feel something different. Star had never been such good friends with someone else and Marco was willing to risk his life just to save her as he had shown before. She laid there deep in thought.

_Do I really like Marco?_

**A/N Thats a wrap to another chapter. The chapters keep getting slightly longer than the other one since this one was now around 9.5k words. Sorry for taking longer to get this chapter out since I've been doing a little more homework than usual and had taken a couple more days from writing the story.**

**BTW I've been thinking if I should make a second story on SVTFOE right now or if I should wait until I finish this story. If I were to make a second story at the same time, it will take me longer to update each one but if I wait until I finish this story, it will be quite a long time since I'm planning on making this a pretty long story at around maybe 200k words but let me know what I should do.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter though :D**


End file.
